The Return of Ahsoka
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Ahsoka get time-warped into the future, where she joins Han Solo and Chewbacca before they meet up with Luke Skywalker and an elderly Obi-Wan on their quest to get to Alderran. Obi-Wan recognizes her from long ago, and is happy to see her again. Now it up to her to help Luke take down the empire against her former master Darth Vader. Ahsoka/Han family. Picture drew by juhaszmark.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of Ahsoka.**

* * *

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**The author ****gunma****n help me with this he should get a little credit for the idea.**

* * *

**This happen a few months before the end of the clones wars, (or star wars episode 3 revenge of the sith.)**

_Person thought._

* * *

**Ahsoka POV:**

Location: airship to Carida. "The mission is simple, get the recruits from Carida, and get them on a star ship," Captain Rex said.

"And we are expected to stop any separatist force on the planet if we find any," I said.

"Left plank of our platoon will get the northern base, the right flanks the southern, and we get the middle base," Captain Rex said.

* * *

**At the middle base Ahsoka said:**

"Ahsoka, Cody, and I will check the surrounding area with the new recruit," Rex said.

"Yes Rex" I said, "I focus on the tree, 'Rexie'," _he playfully glare at me._

"I manage the mines," Cody said.

* * *

**Checking the surrounding area Rex POV:**

(The clone other are made up.)

"We found nothing in the trees sir," _1256 said, nickname Wisp._

_There is a slight rustle of leaves,_ "Captain," _clone 178 said, nickname Keltor._

"I heard that too," I said.

"Wisp check the tree, and Keltor look to see if what ever made that noise was in the ground. I'll do the same." _TO my knowledge the planet to my knowledge is uninhabitable._

"Captain permission to warn the others," Wisp asked.

"Permission granted," I said.

_There the rustling again. I turn around to see a glance of a hooded figure._

* * *

**Checking the surrounding area Commander Cody POV:**

_I place the deactivated on the ground so we don't get blow up, I then heard a rustling, 135 (Cagen) and Y-1288 (Steeler), then look tour the sound, gun at the ready._

"Commander what was that?" Cagen ask.

"Not sure,"_ I then get a massage from wisp._

"Rex did you see what the figure look like," I asked.

"All I know is he was wearing a robe, and a hood," Rex said.

"Like a Jedi?" I asked.

"Wouldn't they tell us about it?" he asked.

_I got a horrible thought, and so did Rex_, "Where Askoka?"

* * *

**Ahsoka POV:**

_Me, N-127 (Blaze), and C-196 (Glory), were searching the area, I was looking into the tree like I told 'Rexie', I like messing with him, the other two question why I was up here, the I heard the communicator go off,_ "For you," _Glory said, jump from the highest branch, to a much lower one, easily within range._

"Ok," _with the force I easily caught it,_ "Ahsoka in," I said, _it was 'Rexie', something was wrong he never broke radio silence._

"General Tano, I believe someone manage to get past of our guard, Cody and I are planning a regroup at the base," 'Rexie' said.

"Understood Ahsoka out," I said. _I wonder if I should mess with him or not._

* * *

**Ahsoka POV the perimeter:**

_We were on the holoscreen with Yoda, and Obi wan, _"The perimeter is secure with the exception to a trespasser. We have no reason to believe if it is a security threats."

"Your trespasser underestimate do you?" Yoda said.

"I agree with him, you need to exit with the troops, and have the security system check for the intruder," _he was interrupted by an explosion, we all turn around to see a robed figure, in a hood, I got my light saber out, and the others manage to point their guns at the I believe to be male trespasser, and another female trespasser, the clones shot him, they disappear_. "General I think we should spilt up," 'Rexie' said.

"Agreed 'Rexie'," I said.

* * *

Rex POV in a hallway:

_All the clones but the ones who help us check the perimeter, were on the ship out of this, the group changes from 3 each, to two each, the teams currently are __Cagen__ and Wisp are currently lock the doors so the only way out is with one of our cards. Cody and __Steeler are checking the west and south wing, __Blaze, Glory, and __Keltor are checking the east and north wing. While Snips and I are checking the loading dock._

_Before we know it there was an explosion happens near us, we turn to see the hooded figures; I got my blasters out, they didn't move, they manage dodge our attacks, Snips and I are now on different sides of the room, the female rush me, the male one rush Ahsoka._

_The female trespasser somehow manages to hide behind several crates. I heard Ahsoka light saber block several of the trespasser blasts._

_The female trespasser uses a high power weapon to destroy the crate I was hiding behind. I easily manage to find another. I also use one of my high power blaster. I did the same to the crate she was hiding behind, and we both manage to get some distance on each other. Ahsoka still dodging her opponent blast._

_The next thing I know Ahsoka is in one of the crates, and then is blasted with a white blast, she disappear, and so did the two trespassers._

* * *

**Ahsoka POV: Unknown location:**

_I woke up in a box which is open and heard what sound like __Wookiees__. _

* * *

**Prompt: ****Ahsoka get time-warped into the future, where she joins Han Solo and Chewbacca before they meet up with Luke Skywalker and an elderly Obi-Wan on their quest to get to Alderran. Obi-Wan recognizes her from long ago, and is happy to see her again. **

**Gunman request, he help me with it, if you like it give him some credit.**

* * *

**If you don't like the number or the nick name of my clones review me to get better names, or review because you like my story.**

* * *

**I going to do a poll for Ahsoka outfit in this story, Smuggler version: Same jacket as Han, light green shirt, and white leggings, and light green skirt, a belt made so her saber is hiden,**

**Luke version: a grey shirt (like Luke has,) and grey pants,**

**Leia Outfit: A white verison of her season two outfit,**

**Ps any version she will have a slave princess Leia under her outfit, **

* * *

**To be continued, **


	2. Chapter 2: Ahsoka met Chewie, and Han

**Ashoka get time part 2**

* * *

**I don't own the comic book which tell how they meet, I taking educated guesses, (they didn't translate in the movie and neither will I,) and Han shot first.**

**I own non of the charters, and to a point neither the plot.**

People thought.

* * *

**Ahsoka POV: Unknown location,**

_I woke up in a box which is open, and heard what sound like Wookiees._

* * *

**Imperial commander ****Nyklas**** POV:**

_I'm helping the construction of the imperial hall of heroes, one of my reasonability's is getting a shipment of Wookiees slaves, it been real hard, and they keep escaping. I believe someone is leading them, a Wookiee leader not a force to be underestimated. The last individual who fought him lucky to come out alive. What do you do you know with the Wookiees. I also manage to get Togruta, those are very valuable ever since most of them are already sold and/or kill._

* * *

**The escape Ahsoka POV:**

"Where am I," I asked.

"Rah rah ah," A familiar Wookiee voice said.

"How did a get a slavering trade tran…s…fer," _the force it so, no this can't be the force._

"Ah Rah Rah," he told me, _I just somehow got in the crate, and were going to be sold. One of the Wookiee said some about a __Galactic Empire._

"What is the Galactic Em ah pi ah re?" _the pain is awful._

"Rah ah rah, ah rah, ah wrah," _I was told how the clone wars ended, which explain the pain in my body_. "Rah ah, ah Rah, Wra-ah." H_e was talking to another Wookiee clan, on how to escape._

"Uh mister uh," he said _his name is Chewbacca, _"I have A light-saber,"_ I used it to open the case up._

"Rah ah," _Chewbacca was getting the children Wookiees through the door, the next thing I know Chewie fall down, then I fell this burning sensation, like burning air, and fall on the floor._

* * *

**With Chewie, and Snips, Han Solo POV:**

Nyklas said, "Solo I order you to kill that Wookiee, and the Togruta."

"No sir," I said.

"Listen to me now Solo," he said.

"Don't you see he more valuable as a slave than dead," _my boss slowly calm down, and agree with my logic._

"Good job Solo, he will increase the work done here expansionary," he said.

"Thank you sir," I said, "Who knows, he may decrease the time it take to finish the Imperial hall of heroes, plus who know what the Togruta be of use."

"You really know the value of slave don't you," he said. _I hope these slaves don't escape he will blame me._

_I not proud of the fact I just enslave 2 free indivual, but I can't disobey orders. I just hope that the Wookiee and the Togruta doesn't get on __Nyklas__ nerves._

* * *

**One of the ****Tvrrdko's kids POV:**

"Rah ah rah," he said.

"Rah ah rah, Ah, wraa-ah," I said.

"Rah ah wrah," another Wookiee said.

"Wra-ah-ah, ah," he said.

"Rah rah rah," I said.

"Wah, Rah?" he said.

"Rah Wah Ah Ah," I said.

(Member of a feuding Wookiee clan end their feud with Chewie clan, because of Chewie actions, back to the story.)

* * *

**Time in Bonds Ahsoka POV: a while after:**

"Faster you two," _I swung my whip at full strength, cracking it 3 times on the Wookiee, then once on the __Togruta. They are increase the speed of the project by 300%, now that their bleeding. Their gonna know I'm a force they should not be taken lightly. Huh Solo coming to night, he will get to see the fruit of his labor. It best because, I wouldn't have either of them without him._

* * *

**Being with ****Nyklas****, Lieutenant Han Solo POV:**

_I was getting out of my __Imperial __TIE Fighter. I wonder how my boss is treating the two slaves I caught decently. I for some reason fell badly for the Wookiee I never was a fan of slavery, and that __Togruta those eyes those innocent eyes (,yeah she a very good actor). I enter the room._

"Hello lieutenant," Nyklas said.

_He was beating both of them with the whip. I just couldn't allow that._

"Sir do the prisoners have names," I asked. I need to distract him.

"I don't believe the Wookiee have a name, but I believe the Togruta name is Ahsoka," he said.

"Permission to set laser to stuns incase the prisoners try to escape," I asked.

"Permission granted," he said. _I set my gun to stun. I then use my gun to stun __Nyklas__._

"Run you two_," I manage to get them away, and in my Imperial __TIE Fighter._

"_You will pay for this lieutenant. __**All**__ of you will!_" Nyklas said. (Originally, "_You will pay for this lieutenant. __**Both**__ of you will!_") _Yeah I'm so out of the imperial army._

* * *

**Life Dept Han Solo POV:**

"So where do you two want me to take you," I asked.

"Wrah rah, grah," The Wookiee I know now as Chewbacca.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Rah." Chewie growls.

"I think you could be my co pilot, and partner as a smuggler," I said, "What about you?" I said.

"I not much of a thief, but I think it would be best I try to be a smuggler with you, but could it be possible for me to keep my light sabers," she said. _showing me the two swords._

I smiled then said, "I prefer you didn't, ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster," she was crying softly. "If you're going to have to change how it looks," _she smiles lightly._

* * *

**At Han hideout Ahsoka POV:**

I was working on my light saber; I manage to get the main energy source in the middle, so I can give the other halves of both of my light sabers, a gyro sphere, so I can rotate my light sabers, to look like a blasters. I grab a couple of barrels, cut some of the top of my light saber off so the barrel fits, it looks like a blaster. I put it on the back of my utility belt. I also grab a belt, and grab 2 real blasters.

Now all I need is an outfit. I in the closer look to the 3 outfits that would fit me that Han have.

* * *

**To be continued,**

**Vote on Ahsoka outfit on my poll,**


	3. Han outfit version 1

**The Return of Ahsoka part 3,**

* * *

**I making 3 version of this chapter one of each of Snips outfits,**

**I don't own Star Wars. {Change for other version.}**

_Person thought._

* * *

_I was looking in one of Han smuggling crate saw 3 outfits: one was a white shirt, white pants, and boots, there was another that was a white shirt, dark blue vest, black leather pants, and boots, and the third was like a light blue version of my old outfit, with loose fitting selves, I choose the {white shirt, dark blue vest, black leather pants, and boots}. I hope Han like it, and it won't give me any me any unwanted attention. Me being a near extinct race, being with a human, and a Wookiee. What if I get caught. No bad Ahsoka this is not the time to be afraid._

_I go into the main room of the base we are living in; I enter, and see a drunken Han Solo._

"Hello Han, Chewie," _I like that name. _"Chewie what wrong with Han?" I asked.

"Grah, wrah, Rah," Chewie said.

"If he upset with us then why did he save us?" I asked.

"Grah wah, wa-ah-ah mrah," Chewie said.

"So he was doing it in honor of an old friend memory," (his friend is Dewlanna).

"I'm going out, there a club maybe there someone I can make some money off of playing Sabacc," Han said.

"What that," I said.

"You really never play?" Han asked.

"Only once," I said.

"Well it is a deck of seventy-six cards featuring sixty numbered cards divided into four suits, and two copies of eight special cards…"_ Han explained the game to me._

"That sound simple, not that I would ever play the game_," I said, my outfit could easily hide cards, but I'm going to try to still do the Jedi way. I will rarely get a chance, if ever to get to use my light saber. I got a very little blaster training with some help from Rexie. I hope I don't see any clones, or as they are now know as Storm troopers. No bad Ahsoka don't focus on the bad things; focus on keep the Jedi way, and not turning to the dark side._

"I'm going to a club," Han left.

"Rah wrah ahh, grah," Chewie said.

"Agreed, let go with him," we are going to a club with Han.

* * *

**Getting to the club Han POV:**

I can't believe I have to go along with a Wookiee, and a Togruta. I gave up my life dream for that; at least they can keep an eye out for imperial cops. The Wookiee may be big, but the religious Togruta is so going to get us caught, I have problems at least I can play some sabacc, I see a female Barabel, someone I can play with.

* * *

**After the game, and being Called Cheating Han POV:**

"Crah, has," _and a bunch of hissing._

"I did NOT cheat," I said.

"Hss rah," _She said, about to attack, until Chewie, and Ahsoka got involve. Ahsoka was holding her left side, and Chewie was holding her right side, pushing her to the wall. She came again, she was now in a hand to hand combat fight with Chewie, maybe I shouldn't be so mad that I have them for some help. Chewie threw her to the other side of the bar, __Shallamar__then ran to attack, Ahsoka manage to get one of the (made up_ spice) drink which blind her, I manage to get my blaster, aim it at her knee causing her to fall, "Snips, Chewie run."

* * *

**After this we skip to when Han getting money for **_**the **__**Millennium**__** Falcon**_**, **

_Snips was a big help with the getting people off my back, she surprising tough epically for someone who race didn't have a single warrior, huh that sound racist, her help along with Chewie's will keep the imperial, and empire to leave me … I mean ... us alone. I met someone who I can get some money to paid off my dept, he manage to get Boba Fett off my back. Then he show me the beauty which is the __Millennium__ Falcon, Ahsoka said it a piece of junk I know it value. It may not be the best looking ship but it is the fastest ship I ever seen. Lando wouldn't let be ride it due to my careless piloting. I got a new partner; he claims to be a long lost relative. I know he's not, but he can't do much harm. I think Ahsoka has a crush on him, she is an odd character always trying looking on objects like she could move them. I hope he doesn't upset the Wookiee, and I'm keeping him out of slavery, and out of __much__ trouble. I planning on pawning off any remaining stolen treasure from that Toroenza's cache, and enter Cloud City Sabacc Tournament._

* * *

**The Cloud City Sabacc Tournament:**

_I manage to make it to the final round of in this tournament I hope I win. I using my little break to talk with Snips, and Chewie._ "Nice game, Han," Snips said.

"Rah, Hah Naal'lh," Chewie said.

"Good luck, hopefully we can get a ship, it may help us, with the smuggling," I said._ No one paid attention to Snips even if she was wearing a {White shirt, dark blue vest, black leather pants, and boots, she kinda look like me,} and being a exist race._

"I hope so," _she probably wants it to get out of trouble._

_The bell for the final match, me and Lando._

* * *

**The Cloud City Sabacc Tournament the match itself:**

"Hello, Han." _The human incarnate of trouble said._

"Hello Lando," I said.

"Do you really think you sheik of luck will last," He said.

"That reminds me you don't have enough winnings for us to bet," I said.

"Lucky for me, I get to get to use any of the ship in my lot," _I do I choose __the __Millennium__ Falcon. __ After the I manage to beat him._

_He glare at me angrily_, "I'm a sport you can have it, but don't expect me to help you out of trouble any time soon," he said,

"Wouldn't anyways," _I said, I take Ahsoka, Chewie to the falcon our new home, and I will be known for going,_ 'from one side of the galaxy to the other.'

* * *

_**Which should I do, for the next chapter? Rex vs. Han on right after getting the Falcon: Dantooine.**_

_** Or skip right to where Han meet Luke.**_

_**To be continued.**_


	4. Luke outfit, version 2

**The Return of Ahsoka part 3,**

* * *

**I making 3 version of this chapter one of each of Snips outfits,**

**I don't own Star Wars. ****{Change for other version.}**

* * *

I was looking in one of Han smuggling crate saw 3 outfits, one was a white shirt, white pants, and boots, another was White shirt, dark blue vest, black leather pants, and boots, and the third was like a light blue version of my old outfit, with loose fitting selves, _I choose {the white shirt, white pants, and boots outfit}. I hope Han like it, and it won't give me any me any unwanted attention. Me being a near extinct race, being with a human, and a Wookiee. What if I get caught. No bad Ahsoka this is not the time to be afraid._

_I go into the main room of the base we are living in; I enter, and see a drunken Han Solo._

"Hello Han, Chewie," _I like that name. _"Chewie what wrong with Han?" I asked.

"Grah, wrah, Rah," Chewie said.

"If he upset with us then why did he save us?" I asked.

"Grah wah, wa-ah-ah mrah," Chewie said.

"So he was doing it in honor of an old friend memory," (his friend is Dewlanna).

"I'm going out, there a club maybe there someone I can make some money off of playing Sabacc," Han said.

"What that," I said.

"You really never play?" Han asked.

"Only once," I said.

"Well it is a deck of seventy-six cards featuring sixty numbered cards divided into four suits, and two copies of eight special cards…"_ Han explained the game to me._

"That sound simple, not that I would ever play the game_," I said, my outfit could easily hide cards, but I'm going to try to still do the Jedi way. I will rarely get a chance, if ever to get to use my light saber. I got a very little blaster training with some help from Rexie. I hope I don't see any clones, or as they are now know as Storm troopers. No bad Ahsoka don't focus on the bad things; focus on keep the Jedi way, and not turning to the dark side._

"I'm going to a club," Han left.

"Rah wrah ahh, grah," Chewie said.

"Agreed, let go with him," we are going to a club with Han.

* * *

**Getting to the club Han POV:**

I can't believe I have to go along with a Wookiee, and a Togruta. I gave up my life dream for that; at least they can keep an eye out for imperial cops. The Wookiee may be big, but the religious Togruta is so going to get us caught, I have problems at least I can play some sabacc, I see a female Barabel, someone I can play with.

* * *

**After the game, and being Called Cheating Han POV:**

"Crah, has," _and a bunch of hissing._

"I did NOT cheat," I said.

"Hss rah," _She said, about to attack, until Chewie, and Ahsoka got involve. Ahsoka was holding her left side, and Chewie was holding her right side, pushing her to the wall. She came again, she was now in a hand to hand combat fight with Chewie, maybe I shouldn't be so mad that I have them for some help. Chewie threw her to the other side of the bar, __Shallamar __then ran to attack, Ahsoka manage to get one of the (made up_ spice) _drink which blind her, I manage to get my blaster, aim it at her knee causing her to fall,_ "Snips, Chewie run."

* * *

**After this we skip to when Han getting money for **_**the **__**Millennium**__** Falcon**_**, **

_Snips was a big help with the getting people off my back, she surprising tough epically for someone who race didn't have a single warrior, huh that sound racist, her help along with Chewie's will keep the imperial, and empire to leave me … I mean ... us alone. I met someone who I can get some money to paid off my dept, he manage to get Boba Fett off my back. Then he show me the beauty which is the __Millennium__ Falcon, Ahsoka said it a piece of junk I know it value. It may not be the best looking ship but it is the fastest ship I ever seen. Lando wouldn't let be ride it due to my careless piloting. I got a new partner; he claims to be a long lost relative. I know he's not, but he can't do much harm. I think Ahsoka has a crush on him, she is an odd character always trying looking on objects like she could move them. I hope he doesn't upset the Wookiee, and I'm keeping him out of slavery, and out of __much__ trouble. I planning on pawning off any remaining stolen treasure from that Toroenza's cache, and enter Cloud City Sabacc Tournament._

* * *

**The Cloud City Sabacc Tournament:**

_I manage to make it to the final round of in this tournament I hope I win. I am using a little break to talk with Snips, and Chewie._ "Nice game, Han," Snips said.

"Rah, Hah Naal'lh," Chewie said.

"Good luck, hopefully we can get a ship, it may help us, with the smuggling," I said._ No one paid attention to Snips even if she was wearing her {white shirt, and pants}, she will look like someone from a sandy planet like Tatooine, and being a exist race._

"I hope so," _she probably wants it to get out of trouble._

_The bell for the final match, me and Lando._

* * *

**The Cloud City Sabacc Tournament the match itself:**

"Hello, Han." _The human incarnate of trouble said._

"Hello Lando," I said.

"Do you really think you sheik of luck will last," He said.

"That reminds me you don't have enough winnings for us to bet," I said.

"Lucky for me, I get to get to use any of the ship in my lot," _I do I choose __the __Millennium__ Falcon. __ After that I manage to beat him._

_He glare at me angrily_, "I'm a sport you can have it, but don't expect me to help you out of trouble any time soon," he said.

"Wouldn't anyways," _I said, I take Ahsoka, Chewie to the falcon our new home, and I will be known for going,_ 'from one side of the galaxy to the other.'

* * *

**Which should I do, for the next chapter? Rex vs. Han on right after getting the Falcon: Dantooine. **

**Or skip right to where Han meet Luke.**

**To be continued.**


	5. Liea outfit, version 3

**The Return of Ahsoka part 3,**

* * *

**I making 3 version of this chapter one of each of Snips outfits,**

**I don't own Star Wars.  
**

* * *

_I was looking in one of Han smuggling crate saw 3 outfits, one was a white shirt, white pants, and boots, another was White shirt, dark blue vest, black leather pants, and boots, and the third was like a light blue version of my old outfit, with loose fitting selves, I choose {the light blue version of my old outfit, with loose fitting selves}. I hope Han like it, and it won't give me any me any unwanted attention. Me being a near extinct race, being with a human, and a Wookiee. What if I get caught. No bad Ahsoka this is not the time to be afraid._

_I go into the main room of the base we are living in; I enter, and see a drunken Han Solo._

"Hello Han, Chewie," _I like that name. _"Chewie what wrong with Han?" I asked.

"Grah, wrah, Rah," Chewie said.

"If he upset with us then why did he save us?" I asked.

"Grah wah, wa-ah-ah mrah," Chewie said.

"So he was doing it in honor of an old friend memory," (his friend is Dewlanna).

"I'm going out, there a club maybe there someone I can make some money off of playing Sabacc," Han said.

"What that," I said.

"You really never play?" Han asked.

"Only once," I said.

"Well it is a deck of seventy-six cards featuring sixty numbered cards divided into four suits, and two copies of eight special cards…"_ Han explained the game to me._

"That sound simple, not that I would ever play the game_," I said, my outfit could easily hide cards, but I'm going to try to still do the Jedi way. I will rarely get a chance, if ever to get to use my light saber. I got a very little blaster training with some help from Rexie. I hope I don't see any clones, or as they are now know as Storm troopers. No bad Ahsoka don't focus on the bad things; focus on keep the Jedi way, and not turning to the dark side._

"I'm going to a club," Han left.

"Rah wrah ahh, grah," Chewie said.

"Agreed, let go with him," we are going to a club with Han.

* * *

**Getting to the club Han POV:**

_I can't believe I have to go along with a Wookiee, and a Togruta. I gave up my life dream for that; at least they can keep an eye out for imperial cops. The Wookiee may be big, but the religious Togruta is so going to get us caught, I have problems at least I can play some sabacc, I see a female Barabel, someone I can play with._

* * *

**After the game, and being Called Cheating Han POV:**

"Crah, has," _and a bunch of hissing._

"I did NOT cheat," I said.

"Hss rah," _She said, about to attack, until Chewie, and Ahsoka got involve. Ahsoka was holding her left side, and Chewie was holding her right side, pushing her to the wall. She came again, she was now in a hand to hand combat fight with Chewie, maybe I shouldn't be so mad that I have them for some help. Chewie threw her to the other side of the bar, __Shallamar __then ran to attack, Ahsoka manage to get one of the (made up_ spice) _drink which blind her, I manage to get my blaster, aim it at her knee causing her to fall,_ "Snips, Chewie run."

* * *

**After this we skip to when Han getting money for **_**the **__**Millennium**__** Falcon**_**, **

_Snips was a big help with the getting people off my back, she surprising tough epically for someone who race didn't have a single warrior, huh that sound racist, her help along with Chewie's will keep the imperial, and empire to leave me … I mean ... us alone. I met someone who I can get some money to paid off my dept, he manage to get Boba Fett off my back. Then he show me the beauty which is the __Millennium__ Falcon, Ahsoka said it a piece of junk I know it value. It may not be the best looking ship but it is the fastest ship I ever seen. Lando wouldn't let be ride it due to my careless piloting. I got a new partner; he claims to be a long lost relative. I know he's not, but he can't do much harm. I think Ahsoka has a crush on him, she is an odd character always trying looking on objects like she could move them. I hope he doesn't upset the Wookiee, and I'm keeping him out of slavery, and out of __much__ trouble. I planning on pawning off any remaining stolen treasure from that Toroenza's cache, and enter Cloud City Sabacc Tournament._

* * *

**The Cloud City Sabacc Tournament:**

_I manage to make it to the final round of in this tournament I hope I win. I using my little break to talk with Snips, and Chewie._ "Nice game, Han," Snips said.

"Rah, Hah Naal'lh," Chewie said.

"Good luck, hopefully we can get a ship, it may help us, with the smuggling," I said._ No one paid attention to Snips even if she was wearing a {light blue outfit,} she may get a love interest or two with dress like that, and being a exist race._

"I hope so," _she probably wants it to get out of trouble._

_The bell for the final match, me and Lando._

* * *

**The Cloud City Sabacc Tournament the match itself:**

"Hello, Han." _The human incarnate of trouble said._

"Hello Lando," I said.

"Do you really think you sheik of luck will last," He said.

"That reminds me you don't have enough winnings for us to bet," I said.

"Lucky for me, I get to get to use any of the ship in my lot," _I do I choose __the __Millennium__ Falcon. __ After the I manage to beat him._

_He glare at me angrily_, "I'm a sport you can have it, but don't expect me to help you out of trouble any time soon," he said,

"Wouldn't anyways," _I said, I take Ahsoka, Chewie to the falcon our new home, and I will be known for going,_ 'from one side of the galaxy to the other.'

* * *

**Which should I do, for the next chapter? Rex vs. Han on right after getting the Falcon: Dantooine. **

**Or skip right to where Han meet Luke.**

**To be continued.**


	6. Han vs Rex

**The return of Ahsoka part 4. Han vs. Rex part 1 of 2. **

* * *

**Han vs. Rex. Until I get more votes, Ahsoka will be mention now it just Han the anti hero smuggler who shot (or try to) not once but twice at Darth Vader, and the one of legendary clone leaders of the clone wars. This happens before Han meet Luke, but after Battle of Ylesia, so Jarik Solo is dead. PS there a mention of him and Ahsoka having a relationship. **

**I also extending my poll line please more people vote.  
( I don't know when Jarik met Han, I going to said a year after Ahsoka, and Chewie met, and 5 years before Han met Luke,) **

**P.S. I going to mention a possibility of a Han Solo movie, and will defend the idea of it to my grave, I read a comment on a website for a cgi Han Solo, 2 words N O, get a younger actor,' I planning on making this a Luke x Ahsoka story, while Han will be like a father figure to Snips,**

* * *

**Story summary: ****Ahsoka get time-warped into the future, where she joins Han Solo and Chewbacca before they meet up with Luke Skywalker and an elderly Obi-Wan on their quest to get to Alderran. Obi-Wan recognizes her from long ago, and is happy to see her again.**

* * *

**Chapter summary:**

**1 BBY Dantooine Han POV:**

_I was having a hard time accepting Jarik death, it was especially hard for Snips, and the two of them somehow got into a romantic relationship. I don't think they try anything, but only a few months before Jarik death, did I finally found out they were in a relationship. I was checking one of the crates we were smuggling. I saw the two of them Ahsoka in Jarik lap, they were kissing, and slipping each other tongue in the other mouth. I then said, and I quote, "If either of ya make a mess, one of you are going to have to clean it up," both was startle. Snips was terrified, Jarik manage to help Ahsoka with her light saber training use his blaster on her (, always on stun he wasn't an idiot). Jarik was kind of like the kid your daughter (Ahsoka) bring home that you partially like, I'm the dad, and Chewbacca is the brother that everybody is scare of. He always love Ahsoka outfit, she only wore an outfit of that kind because he like it. Now she only where that outfit in memory of him, with the occasional changes (, for different environments). After Jarik death I made arrangements so now Ahsoka name is Ahsoka Solo. I miss him, I going to a rebel base on Dantooine. In the mean time Ahsoka and Chewie insist they use an alternative ship. So I used the Falcon, they need me to stop a scouting ship from finding them. I'm not completely loyal to the rebels, but that doesn't mean I can't help them mess with the Empire, and several imperials as a bonus._

* * *

**1 BBY Dantooine Rex POV:**

_There rumors of a rebel base on this planet, if we annihilate this planet connection to a bunch of smugglers. To my knowledge the biggest threat is a smuggler name 'Han Solo'. He has a Wookiee, and some help from a female Togruta who used blaster, and 2 light sabers, some of the clones (me being one of them,) believe that the Togruta is somehow Ahsoka, or a relative to her. Either way if a Jedi is alive it is a threat to the galactic empire, to my fellow Storm troopers, and possible both of our leaders. We found the perfect time for our scouting group to find him. Our orders are simple; find him, with or without the Wookiee and/or the Togruta. I wonder if she is Ahsoka or not, but know is not the time to wonder about that, now is the time for action._

* * *

**1 BBY Dantooine Rebel Bar Han POV:**

"Two drinks please," I asked the female Zygerrian bar tender.

A Mon Calamari soldier then said, "Storm troppers," _he warn us, we all got our blasters at the ready, there was a blast blowing the window out._

_None of them waste time get out to shot the attackers, I waited for all the rebels to get out then follow. I blast 3 clones, until a blaster that hit from behind me, that point I knew I have to leave._

_I was then surrounded by 3 Storm Troopers, I manage to shot two them, the third one was try to sneak up behind me, I grab my blaster, I then used my blaster barrel as a handle, and use the hand to hit the Storm Trooper head, (lost helmet in the fight,) knocking him out, I then blasted any, and all Storm Troopers that get in my way I use my blaster against them, the rebels, and other smugglers were having a hard time, I saw countless causality, of both sides, but the Storm Troopers were multiplying too fast, whether it be by one of their vehicles, by one of their gunship, or already on the ground there too many of them, this probably isn't better than being in a fight with a Hutt (one of the many groups which I owe money to), I'm only a few yards away from the canyon which I hid the Falcon, I then she a sniper Trooper right in front of me, _"General Rex sir, we caught one," he said._ and I heard another one behind me._

* * *

**To be continued… voting still going on. **

**I don't own Star Wars, and for the rest of the series Ahsoka will be Call by her real name (with Solo replacing Tano), nick name, Miss Solo, General Solo, so won't mention Tano, if you want me to so in-between films or after I'm going to need some help,**

**PS Ahsoka will before she met Luke secretly prefer her blasters to her light sabers.**


	7. Han vs Rex part 2

**The return of Ahsoka part 4 Han vs. Rex Part 2 of 2. **

* * *

**Han vs. Rex. Until I get more votes, Ahsoka will be mention now it just Han the anti hero smuggler who shot (or try to) not once but twice at Darth Vader, and the one of legendary clone leaders of the clone wars. This happens before Han meet Luke, but after Battle of Ylesia, so Jarik Solo is dead. PS there a mention of him and Ahsoka having a relationship. **

**I also extending my poll line please more people vote.  
( I don't know when Jarik met Han, I going to said a year after Ahsoka, and Chewie met, and 5 years before Han met Luke.) **

**Add another chapter to then straight to the Star wars films, focus on Ahsoka.**

**I'm not going to use cuss words, because I try not to use them at all, and don't know if the star wars universe have the same type as we do, or any at all.**

**P.S. I going to mention a possibility of a Han Solo movie, and will defend the idea of it to my grave, I read a comment on a website for a cgi Han Solo, 2 words N O, get a younger actor.' I planning on making this a Luke x Ahsoka story, while Han will be like a father figure to Snips.**

**Also for the Idea of a Yoda film. Yes.**

**I think I should make one of the charters left handed, tell me which.**

* * *

**Story summary: Ahsoka get time-warped into the future, where she joins Han Solo and Chewbacca before they meet up with Luke Skywalker and an elderly Obi-Wan on their quest to get to Alderran. Obi-Wan recognizes her from long ago, and is happy to see her again.**

* * *

**Flash back: **

A **Mon Calamari** soldier then said, "Storm troppers," he warn us.

_I'm only a few yards away from the canyon which I hid the Falcon, I then she a sniper Trooper right in front of me._

"General Rex Sir, we caught one," he said, _and I heard another one behind me._

* * *

**End of flash back, ****1 BBY Dantooine battle ground Han POV:**

The sniper still has the gun to my head, the clone knows as Rex said, "Good job, Fives_," so I need to disable this Rex and Fives clone._

"This is the Han Solo; we can't take him prisoner, he need to be killed," this Rex clone said.

_I heard the Fives put his finger on the trigger. (flight or fight reaction, no super hearing.) I just manage to jump just out of the range of the blast, it land on the clone general left arm._

_I then shot the sniper, he fell, this angrier the leading Clone. He shot a flare, my ship was well hidden. So they couldn't find it unless, they knew what they were looking for._

_I knew if could get some of the rebels to help me I could easily get to my ship, it times like these that I wish. I could get both Ahsoka and Chewie to help, but some thing's need to be done alone, but then again I didn't expect to have to fight in the hold Storm Troopers army._

_It shouldn't be too hard to get one of these rebs to help me. All I need is one big distraction, and I'm out of here, but it is going to have to be very, very BIG._

_Maybe if I can find if they have any real plans. They could be of some used, if not, at least they can be shot at._

_I make it to the leader, or who I think is the leader, __Admiral Ackbar,_ "Solo didn't expect to find you here."

_I then said highly sarcasmly,_ "You know how I love to help,"

"Solo do you think you can get some of our men, to the top of that hill," the Mon Calamari asked.

"Get me a few jet packs; I can take them anywhere," I said.

"There some on the other side of the bar, every red panel," I _quickly got in the bar, with the men that the Admiral gave me (, group of ten). It has some extra blasters. I keep my blaster, won't be slow down. We hide in the trenches below, once we got to the edge of the trenches,_ "What you're waiting for an invitation," I said, before flying up.

"Sir what the plan," one of the Mon Calamari soldiers said.

"Find any and all fallen timber and rocks and throw it on the Troopers below," I explain.

"What if they jet pack up," as he was saying that one of the clones was try to get up here, I quickly shot at him.

"Shot them," I explained, hope it isn't too complicated for them.

"Yes sir," _another soldier said, I manage to take the empire troops by surprise. I just went near the other side, and use the very little vegetation on this planet (small tree like things). Every time one of the Trooper manage to get past our guards, (which nearly triple since we got here,) I quickly shot them down, and one of the soldiers threw that dead Storm Trooper down on his fellow plastic face. We were doing a good job, so far we haven't lost a single man, mostly because the hills make it hard to shot accurately at, and wind at the top, make landing possible, but accurate aiming is just as hard as the ridged hills below, until a couple of the rebels were shoot at. I then see the same Storm Trooper that cornered me earlier. I try shooting at him, he did the same we both manage to dodge the other blast. This isn't going to be easy. I use my jet pack to go back to the lower ground, and back to the trenches. This may put some space between that Trooper, and I, he manage to fall a few feet away from me. I try to shot him, but with all of the rubble falling down none of the blast make it to him, but he could shot me. I then grab his wrist to keep him from shooting were both at a standstill._

_One of their explosive misses both of us, by hitting a rock near the both of us, but the shards of the boulder divided this Rex character, and myself there no way I letting him get away. I can't have a clear image of myself to the Empire, plus he fight the same way Boba Fett does they could have train together, and one is enough._

I keep my blaster on the head of the Rex General. I then use my jetpack to get to higher grounds will wound Rex. I know if I can get a clear shot I can take this clone down. I manage to get to the top before he did. I grab one of the fallen soldiers fallen blaster rifle. I put my blaster in the holder, when the clone leader made it to the top. I manage to use the blaster (out of amino) to hit the clone in the face, knocking his helmet off. I then use my blaster to take the clone down, after that the rebels manage to get the Troopers off this rock. Now I can go back to my Ahsoka, and back to what I do best smuggling.

* * *

**To be continued… **

**I won't tell if Fives and/or Rex are alive or died.**

**One more chapter until the main event.**


	8. Ahsoka Gambit

**The Return of Ahsoka part 5, Ahsoka Gambit.**

* * *

**I don't own Star wars or the Characters. I won't have time to watch all of original trilogy, and it is only the lousily edited version. I try to make it where the quotes are alike, and Han shot first.**

* * *

**This is 3 weeks before Han met Luke on Tatooine, a bar a few hundred miles away, and in my story. Barriss manage to dodge the blast that was suppose to kill her, and was wounded, while no clones saw her.**

* * *

**Extra scene Ahsoka POV: [no important, can read this part for fun, doesn't move the story further.]**

I was in the Jedi temple, practicing on my light saber still. The next thing I know the wall of the temples are falling down. I ran to fight but before I could I heard breathing, and felt and extreme pain. I look down there was a red light saber in my chest, and in the reflection was the person that Han told me was Darth Vader stabbing me.

I quickly woke up, I look around, and I was in my bed on the Falcon. I heard Chewie snoring, I couldn't sleep by myself; I guess it time to work on my stealth. I creep my way to Han room. I couldn't help myself; I got under the covers with him. He quickly woke up (, that why I need practice). "Snips that you."

I nod yes. I like the fell of his covers; they weren't as good as mine. He made sure I had the best living condition so did Chewie. I then hug him, and when straight back to bed. I mumble the word Daddy to him. We quickly fled asleep, he whisper something. "Ahsoka next week, we are going to Tatooine. I know your scare of the Hutts, so I need you to wear your robe," I could never tell anyone I wasn't ashamed that I fell off the Jedi path. I like me being a smuggler, and I wasn't always killing unarmed men. Han make me feel ok about it, like a father figure I never have. Part of me prefers being a smuggler. I know a change need to come and that why I allowed myself to date Jarik. All the Jedi are dead but 2 familiar source of the good side of the force is still out there, and I fell to 2 new form of the force neither felt like the dark side. Making me completely divided from the force. Han made not be part of the force, nor Chewie, but he is far from the dark side of it, if there is a force.

* * *

**[begin here] Tatooine Ahsoka POV:**

I was getting some money for Han, maybe if I don't get caught; I can get those no good Hutt off of his back. I then see a similar looking face could it be… Barriss. I recognize that face anywhere, she may be robe but then again so am I {, and maybe dressing like Han isn't a good idea}. She wasn't playing, still a Jedi that's good, the force need one…no bad Ahsoka you are a smuggler now and that all there is to it. She has scars on her face must be from order 66. I can't have her ruin this; it would put Chewie and Han life on the line.

I then see Aurra Sing great someone who hate me greatly from the war. I just can't afford a fight, I only got a few hundred Irae (or whatever is Hutt currency). I completely and utterly ruin any invisibility Han got. He work so hard, and he was kind enough to take me in, I'm starting to see him as a father figure and Chewie as a brother. I just can't lose another family; the universe lost every last Jedi, with a few exceptions. Focus Ahsoka you got a lot of money if you want to get a chance to get Han out of his dept.

I then see Aurra Sing wanted to play a game with me, and I keep feeling Barriss glare at me. I hope Sing don't remember who I am, "You going to play or not," she said. I simply nod; I manage to get though the game. I lost most of the money Han gave me during the midpoint of the game, but by the end I manage to get all of the money back, and enough to paid Han sometime to get to the Hutt to leave us alone. Yhen she did the one thing that force me to fight, "You cheated," I didn't cheat. Oh no she reaching for her blaster. I manage to get both of my first.

"You better be leaving soon," I was pointing my blaster at her. She grab both of hers blasters. I then feel a sniper shot be made I couldn't react I then heard the sound of a light saber blocking a blaster shot. I turn around to see Barriss holding her light saber to save me. I don't why but I don't know why she would save me but I don't question my luck, as Han taught me to. Sing then slip the table to get some space between the two of us. I don't want her to get some space, and make the final shot. I need to stay focus. Barriss then got back to back with me. She whisper, "Snips that you?"

"Yeah," I said. Sing manage to get to one of the higher levels. First I have to get rid of these drunk friends of hers (, or enemies of my). I need to keep them from revealing I'm on this planet until Han wants to be reveals. None of us can afford to fight the Hutts. I need to kill Sing, unarm or not. I need to keep Barriss from ruining this. I shot the chandelier, knocking several of the low lives out cold. I quickly put all my winnings in one of my carry bag, put it on my back, and start after Sing. She apparently wanted me there.

"Not bad Tano," she said.

"The name is Solo," I shot and wounded her. She then shot at me. all she got was 2 of my lekkus. I then fell the last feeling I had was Barriss's light saber cutting me, and hearing blaster fire, Barriss and Sing screaming.

* * *

**Ahsoka POV:**

I woke up. I notice me lekku were shot at and cut off, and to keeping me from bleeding to death I had some wrapping around my lekkus where they use to be, they were heal. It involve taking some of the flesh from my Montral, and know it won't be so noticeable. So I have smaller horns and my Lekku only go down to my shoulders. I look like a youngling… bad Ahsoka don't think about your looks. [Not as bad as Ahsoka think, same link as in her second outfit.] I then see Han coming, he rub my arm, and lift my back so I would sit up. "You ok Snips."

"Yeah daddy," he smile at this.

"Who were that lady shoting at you," he asked.

"Aurra Sing, I only know from the wanted posters, and the one with the saber look familiar her name is Barriss. I know from somewhere," I hate lying to him I really do. I could lie to anyone else but him and Chewie without blinking an eye. "The one with saber help me."

"She got away, I'm sorry," Han said.

"And Sing?" I asked.

"She won't be hurting you Chewie made sure of that," I smile. I felt bad about Barriss, but she will survive.

"Han where the money?" I asked.

"We had to use most of it to fix your Lekku," he explain.

"I was planning on using it so you can pay your dept off to the Hutts," a single tear left my eye at the thought of Han being of a Hutt planet, and owing them money.

"It ok. I choose to keep you alive, plus I can get a few days to get the money," he smiles.

"Are you sure ma…Father," I said.

"I'm sorry Snips," he said.

"I'm Snips Solo," I said before falling back to sleep.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	9. New Hope Han and Ahsoka Solo

**The Return of Ahsoka part6, at the bar. **

**I don't own Star wars or the Charters. I won't have time to watch all of original trilogy, and it is only the lousily edited version, I try to make it where the quotes are alike, and Han shot first. Going to make this movie a 3 part, and the other 2 4 part, fix my quotes to the original if you want a theater version of this, or as many as I need.**

**Sorry I don't own the real version, only Lucas remake, Han shot first.**

**I own none of the charters, heck I don't even own most of dialogue.**

**At the bar Ahsoka POV:**

_I wonder if that man Chewie was talking to is going to help get these bounty hunters to leave Han and us alone. Wait a minute is that obi wan._

Then Han introduce himself. I went along, "Han Solo, I'm captain of the millennium falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." _I keep my mouth shut but smile so did Obi wan. (I told Han all of my past Chewie believe me. Han question my sanity. He ok if I'm insane.)_

"Yes, indeed, if it's a fast ship," Obi wan said.

Han was about to start. I then said, "'Fast ship?' You've never heard of the 'Millennium Falcon?" _Han smile at how much I was like him._

Obi Wan then said, "Should I Have?"

Han then said, "It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs."

I then said, "We've outrun Imperial star ships."

Han then added, "Not the local bulk cruisers. Mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She fast enough for you old man," I keep eyeing Obi wan.

_I got worry._ "What the Cargo?" I asked.

"Only passengers—myself, the boy, two droids," at this rate I wouldn't be surprised if it was R2-D2, and C3PO. "And no question asked," _my favorite condition._

_Han then said, what I was thinking,_ "What is it, some kind of local trouble," he said, with a smile.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid… any imperial entanglements." Obi-Wan said.

I then said, "Well, that's the real trick, isn't it?" _The kid keep looking at me, something about him is familiar._

Han then finish, "And it's gonna cost you something extra," Obi wan look up. "10,000, all in advance." _I hope Obi wan won't think badly about me being a smuggler, or being with someone asking for 10,000 Peggats._

The boy then asked, "10,000? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" C_learly Obi-Wan friend not playing with a full deck._

_Han then look down on Luke,_ "But who's gonna fly it kid, you?"  
_Then the kid got to defend himself_, "You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself." Why is everyone a good flyer but me, the kid then look though Obi wan, "We don't have to sit here and listen—"

Obi wan then offer, "We can pay you 2,000 now_…" What your game Obi wan? _This gets the kid attention. "Plus 15 when we reach Alderaan." This surprises the kid. _What you now I'll be riding with an old friend._

I then said, "Seventeen, huh?" That should pay off Han dept.

Han then smile, "O.K. You guys got yourselves a ship. We've leave as soon as you guys are ready," Obi Wan smile, Han then tells them, "Docking bay 94."

"Ninety-four." Obi wan repeat.

_I then said about how Obi wan got the criminals to leave the kid along. _"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork." _the bartender pointed at them, I saw Greedo, and a couple of storm troopers in the background._

Han then said, "All right. We'll check out."

Two troopers past us, Han then said, "17,000!" Chewie look at the troopers. _I went to the bar, for when something bad happens. _"Those guys must really be desperate."

"That could really save your neck." I said.

Han then said, to Chewie and I. "Get back to the ship, get it ready."

_Chewie did I stay to protect Han, as Han was about to leave, I see Greedo. _Greedo then said in Huttese "Going somewhere, Solo?" _Great lucky Greedo an idiot and doesn't notice me._

Han then look him in the eye and said, "Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss."_ Greedo was cornering Han, I got both my blasters ou_t (, same kind as Han). "Tell Jabba that I've got his money."

Greedo then said, "It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head so large every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you." _Great another problem, every else wants to kill Han, why not Bounty hunters._

Han then said, calmly, "Yeah, but this time I've got the money."

Greedo then said, "If you give it to me, I might forget I found you." _We can't trust him more than Jabba could throw him._

Han then said, with a smile, "I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba-" _At this point Han grab his blaster._

"Jabba's through with you," Greedo said. "He has no time for smugglers, who drop their shipments at the first sign of an imperial cruiser." _Someone who wants to live._

Han then explained, "Even I get boarded sometimes. You think I had a choice?"

Greedo then pointed his blaster at Han, "You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship."

Han then said, "Over my dead body." _Why can't he use far less violence words?_

Greedo then said, "That's the idea. I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

Han the said, cockily, "I'll bet you have." Before Greedo even had a chance to pull the trigger Han and I shot him. Han shot his chest, I aim at his neck. All of the bar patriots look at this.

Han and I said, "Sorry about the mess." Han paid his bar bill, we left.

**To be continued… **

**Please review**


	10. New Hope Ahsoka Solo that no moon

**The Return of Ahsoka part 7, talk with Jabba, I got a real bad feeling about this.**

* * *

**I don't own Star Wars or the Characters. I won't have time to watch all of original trilogy, and it is only the lousily edited version, I try to make it where the quotes are alike, and Han shot first. Going to make this movie a 3-part, and the other 2 4-part, fix my quotes to the original if you want a theater version of this or as many as I need.  
Sorry I don't own the real version, only Lucas remake, Han shot first. Hated how they replace him with CGI, CGI for laser blast and light saber good, CGI for actually Items/Characters bad.  
I own none of the characters, heck I don't even own most of dialogue. Or garuity on how many part each movie gets.**

**I'm going to say Snips Lekkus are between hers at version 2, and at full length.**

* * *

**A talk with Jabba Ahsoka POV:**

Han, Chewie, and I are going to ask for some more time so we can get the money Han owe him. The big slug see Han what he think is Han, and he said in Huttese, "Solo! Come out of there, Solo!"

Han on the other side of the room, and said, "Right here, Jabba." This gets the whole room attention, "I've been waitin' for you."

Jabba then said, "Have you now." The big slug then smile.

"You didn't think I was gonna run, did you?" Han said with a smile on his face.

Han then walk tours Jabba, "Han, my boy, you disappoint me." _Like you could do better._ "Why haven't you paid me…" _Easy to make money when not shot at. I can't believe I once save him, and his son, can't let him see me._ "And why did you fry poor Greedo?" _He wanted to shot Han, we just did it first._

"Look, Jabba, next time you want to talk to me, come see me yourself." Han said while pointing at the Hutt.

"Han, I can't make exceptions." _Why don't we just shot him, no would end up badly hurt for it._ "What if everyone who smuggled for me…" Jabba said while walking with Han. "Dropped their cargo at the first sign…" Chewie come around right about now, "of an imperial starship?" Chewie then saw me, _ready to protect Han. _ "It's not good business."

Han then said while looking Jabba in the eye, "Look, Jabba, even I get boarded sometimes." Good job _Han walking over Jabba tail. _"You think I had a choice?" then Han said in a friendlier tone. "But I got a nice, easy charter." Han told more about the deal. "I'll pay ya back, plus a little extra." Han then explain, "I just need a little more time."

Jabba then said, "Han, my boy, you're the best." Han then said, "So, for an extra 20%-"

Han interrupt, "Fifteen, Jabba. Don't push it."

The big worm then said, "Okay, 15%." he then threatens, "But if you fail me again… I'll put a price on your head so big, you won't be able to go near a civilized system." _How many time were we threaten with that, Han then walk away._

Han then said highly sarcastically, "Jabba…you're a wonderful human being."

Jabba then said, "Come on!" _Chewie and I loaded the Falcon with Han. I got a bad felling in the back of my head, it probability nothing._

* * *

**Loading the ship:**

_Chewie and I leaded them to the ship, when they got there._ The kid said, "What a piece of junk!"

_I couldn't help myself,_ "She'll make .4 past light speed." _All that time with Han really rubs off and it show._

"Ahsoka .5" Han corrected, "and She may not look like much… but she's got it where it counts, kid." Han then said, "I've made a lot of special modifications myself."

I then reminded of our time, "But we've a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board…" _C3PO didn't remember me, R2 did, and lucky he can't talk. Once on board we see a hold lot of Troopers after us. Han and I where blasting both sides._

I then said, "Chewie, get us out of here!"

I then heard C3PO complain, "Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much a hate space travel."

I then said, "Really?" as the ship took off.

Chewie then said, "Grr." _What other ship?_

"Looks like an imperial cruiser." Han said. _ Really what else can you throw at us. _"Our passengers must be hotter than I thought." _Why must I be loyal to Obi-Wan?_

I then said, "Try to hold them off."

Han then said, "Angle the deflector shields while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed."

"Stay sharp there two more coming in." I told them.

"They're gonna try to cut us off." Han explain.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing is fast!" The kid said.

I then said, "Watch your mouth, kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating home." Han then did a few more calculations. "We're be safe enough…once we make the jump to hyperspace."

I then said, "Beside, Han know a few maneuvers. We'll lose 'em." A few shots were fire. "Here's where the fun begins." _miss us, miss us, MISS US._

Obi-Wan then said, "How long before you can make the jump to light speed?"

Han then check something's out, "It'll take a few moments to the coordinates from the navicomputer."

The kid then said, "Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining?"

I then said, "Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dustin' crops, boy!"

Han then explain the rest, "Without precise calculations we'd fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that would end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

"What's that flashing?" the kid said. _Why couldn't this be so simply?_

"We've losing a deflector shield." Han said. "Go strap yourselves in." Han told us. "I'm gonna make the jump to light speed." _Chewie growl at that, and quickly the stars move around us._

After we enter hyperspace. The kid was practicing his light saber skill, pretty good, Obi-Wan sat down, I felt something, something is wrong, "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan then said, "I felt a great disturbance in the Force…" could that be what wrong, "as if millions of voices…" what could this mean… "suddenly cried out in terror…" could it be? "and were suddenly silenced." Impossible… "I fear something terrible has happened." _But what?_ "You'd better get on with your exercises." _Yeah you use light saber, I used a quick blaster._

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those imperial slugs." Han said as he walked into the room, "I told you I'd outrun them." Han then said, "Don't everybody thank me at once."

I then said, "Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about 0200 hours."

Chewie and R2 are playing a game R2 made a move then C3PO said, "Now be careful R2."

Chewie got mad, "Argh!"

C3PO try to reason, "He made a fair move. Screaming about it can't help you."

I then said, "Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

C3PO then said, "But, ma'am, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

Han then said, "That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that."

Chewie put his arm behind his head, "Grrr…"

C3PO then said, "I see your point, sir."

"_I suggest a new strategy, Artoo: Let the Wookiee win._" C3PO said.

"Argh?" Chewie said,_ I whisper how our passengers wouldn't like it if we broke their property, but that doesn't mean he can't still have fun._

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." _or her._ This gets Han attention.

"You mean it controls your actions?" _I rather doubt it._

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands." _So confusing no wonder we're… they are nearly existent._

_Han, and I enjoy when the kid got shot at. _ Han then said, "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match, for a good blaster at your side, Kid." _Obi-Wan look at me, almost like he was asking if I'd believe that. I put my hand on my blaster, and nod yes slightly._

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" the kid said, _I really wish I knew his name._

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other." Han said, "I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe, there's one all-powerful force controlling everything." Obi-Wan look at me; _again he almost looks like he knows what happen to me. Hope he doesn't realize I am no longer a Jedi._ Han continued, "There's no mystical energy field controls my destiny." Obi-Wan smile, "It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

Obi-Wan then said, "I suggest you try it again, Luke." Ok I finally know his name, took long enough, he got a pilot helmet, "This time, let go your conscious self…and act on instinct." Putting the blast shield down.

Luke then said, "With the blast shield down, I can't even see." He then asks Obi-Wan, "How am I supposed to fight?"

Obi-Wan then said, "Your eyes can deceive you." _Ok, he isn't wrong._ "Don't trust them." _Han is so going to enjoy this_. Luke got hit. "Stretch out with your feelings." Obi-Wan explain. _The kid the second time block all the shots,_ "You see? You can do it." _You do your thing, I do mine._

Han then said, "I call it luck." _Knew it._

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." _I'm guessing Obi-Wan isn't going telling of my past, he must know that something I need to do. He doesn't know I already have._

"Look, good against remotes is one thing." Han said, "Good against the living that's something else."

I heard a beeping, "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." _What timing._

_I heard Luke and Obi-Wan talking in the back ground._

Han ready to get us out of hyperspace. "Stand by, Chewie, Snips. Here we go."

I reminded him, "Cut in the sub light engines." Han look at me, he was going to.

We both said, "What the—" _Alderaan is more gone than I remember._

Arrghh arrgh!" Chewie said.

"Wheres the planet?" I asked.

"We've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower." _Great just what we need another problem._ "Some kind of asteroid collision." _Could it be something else? _ "It's not on any of the charts." The others walk in.

Luke then asked, "What's going on."

"Our position's correct, except no Alderaan." _I could list off the ways that problematic._

I then asked, "What do you mean? Where is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid." What going on, It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." _How? Wait a minute if we show up a little sooner… we could I have been blown away._

"What? How?" _I don't know._

"Destroyed by the Empire." _It can't happen, would it happen, how could it have happen._

"That's impossible." I said.

Han then said, "The entire Starfleet couldn't destroy a whole planet." _Something doesn't add up._ "It would take 1,000 ships with more firepower than—" _A beep interrupted him, what now?_

"There's another ship coming in." Han said.

I whisper, "Please be friendly."

Luke then said, "Maybe they know what happened."

Obi-Wan told us, "It's an imperial fighter." _Han got to defend._

Luke then said, "It followed us."

Obi-Wan told them, "No. It's a short range fighter."

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" _Good question._

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry, If they identity us were in big trouble."

Han then said, "Not if I can help it."

I then said, "Chewie jammed it transmissions."

Obi-Wan then said, "It would be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range."

Han then said, "Not for long."

Obi wan asked, "A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own."

Luke then said, "He must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something."

I then said, "Well, he ain't gonna be around long enough, to tell anybody about us."

Luke then said, "Look at him. He's heading for that small moon."

Han then said, "I think I can get him before he gets there. He almost in range."

Obi-Wan then said, "That's no moon." _This scares me._ "It's a space station."

Han said, "It's too big to be a space station."

Luke then said, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

I then said, "I got a worst one."

* * *

**To be continued please review.**


	11. New hope escaping the Death Star

The return of Ahsoka part 8.

Authors notes:

I don't own Star Wars or the Characters. I won't have time to watch all of original trilogy, and it is only the lousily edited version, I try to make it where the quotes are alike, and Han shot first. Going to make this movie a 3-part, and the other, fix my quotes to the original if you want a theater version of this. Or as many as I need.**  
**Sorry I don't own the real version, only Lucas remake, Han shot first. Hated how they replace him with CGI, CGI for laser blast and light saber good, CGI for actually Items/Characters bad.**  
**I own none of the characters, heck I don't even own most of dialogue. Or gratuity on how many part each movie gets,

I'm going to say Snips Lekkus are between hers at version 2, and at full length,

These aren't my options, just what I think Ahsoka POV would be, and anyone who says I can do better, answer this who ask Gunman for the Idea me or you,

Saw the latest clone Wars episode I like,

Deadliest scene in star wars is…

Ps. Ahsoka doesn't like Leia because she is suppose to be the only girl,

_Ahsoka thought._

Ghost talk.

_Luke you get Ahsoka in the next movie part._

**Flashback Ahsoka POV:**

_I saw Obi-Wan look at Luke what is he thinking.__  
__I then saw Darth Vader swing his light saber at Obi-Wan, no, it can't be, and it just can't._

**Now:**

Luke and I yell, "NO!" _I manage get myself partly in the ship their all aiming at Luke. Someone help him._

_I then could have sworn I heard _Obi Wan say, "Run, Luke, run!" real or not the kid took the voice advice, and made it back to the falcon.

Han then said, "I hope that old man got that tractor beam out of commission or this could be a real short trip."

I then said, "O.K. Hit it!" _Chewie growl, and did as he was told._

_The ship manages to get in space without being short at, that always a good sign._

Chewie then growl, "AArgh!"

_I see the kid depress over the lost of Obi Wan, so do I._

_Leia put a blanket around Luke for comfort, I told him, _"It OK Luke, he didn't die in vain,"_ I'm not sure I'm telling him that or myself._

_I heard Han say, _"We're coming up on their sentry ships. Hold them off." Han said to Chewie. "Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns."

Luke then says, "I can't believe he's gone."

Leia then says, "There wasn't anything you could have done."

"None of us could save him," I said.

Han then said, "Come on, buddy. We're not out of this yet."_ Luke get up, I follow him._

_I go up with Han, I got behind him, to see what he going to do, we may only have to energy canons, but I can help Han find them._

_Han then said to the microphone, "_You in kid? O.K., stay sharp." _Han got the guns ready._

_We all are waiting for the ships to come, Leia warn Han on the microphone, _"Here they come."_ Ok fight time._

_Their shots messed with the Falcon power, Luke then said, _"They're coming in too fast."_Another blast,_ "We've lost lateral controls!" _Problem, very big problem._

_Han then says, _"Don't worry. She'll hold together. Hear me, baby? Hold together."  
_Another shot, I then said,_ "Han, how many of them can you take out before they take us out?" _Han gave me one of his looks, with answer my question._

_We all wait to see with one will be next for us to blast. Han made a shot. Han laugh in victory._

_Luke then said, _"Got him! I got him!"

I then said, "Great Luke."

Han then added, "Don't get cocky."

I hear the princess said, there two left.

Luke took one out, Han the other, Luke then said, "That it we did it."

We hear the princess celebrating, "Not bad." I said, while giving a smudge smile.

_We then head back to the front of the ship, Han then gloat,_ "Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I amaze even myself."

"Me too, just in a different way." _I said._

The princess then said, "That doesn't sound too hard." _Great trouble, can't these lovebirds wait tell the honeymoon, or for me to leave? _"They let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."

I then said, "We define ease differently."

"Easy? You call that easy?" Han said.

The princess then said, "They're tracking us."

Han then said, "Not this ship, sister." _It is possible for ether to happen._

"At least the information in R2 is still intact." The princess said.

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" Han asked.

"It would be nice to know what we nearly died for." I said.

The princess then said, "The technical readouts of that battle station." She then continued, "I only hope that when the data's analyzed a weakness can be found. It's not over yet."

"It is for me, sister." Han said.

"I have to agree with Han here," I said.

Han continued, "Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money."

She look to me, "I'm in it with him." Then back at Han.

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all you love then that's what you'll receive." The princess said. _I would help, but I'm so scare of the thought of entering another war, and losin'._

The princess said to me and Luke, "Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything or anybody." _I couldn't correct her. Han wasn't scare and he is doing nothin'. I wish I could argue with her._

Luke then said, "I care." I smile at this.

I then asked, "So what are we goin' to do with her, Han?" _I could tell Luke may be scare of what I mean._

"I'm try not to, Sooke," he said to me_, I secretly like it when he use his pet name for me, doesn't mean I don't glare at him for it._

I said, "Good."

Han then look to Luke, "Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know. What do you think?" _I really don't hope Han doesn't ask me, because I can't answer truthfully without sounding selfish._

Han then said, "You think a princess and a guy like me—"

Luke then said, "No!" I giggle at this.

"I hope not." I said,

_Awkward silence after that Han smile, and then, we finally make it to the base, it was hidden by Yavin; the base is on the planet moon._

**On the planet:**

_We then look around, and meet some of their members._

_We see someone walk up to the princess_, the male said, "You're safe, we heard about Alderaan we feared the worst."

The princess said, "We have no time for sorrows, Commander. You must use the information in this R2 unit to help plan the attack. It's our only hope." _Wow, a lot of pressure on that tiny droid._

_They eventually got the info needed._

_We then heard a lecture on the place we got left, if it destroys a planet, I would be interested. I told Han I was interested cause we smuggle on planets, and I wouldn't like to be blow up._

_We heard a voice say to man your ship, while Han and I move the boxes of Han money; we can get that no good slug off our backs._

_We then see Luke,_ who said, "So…you got your reward and you're leaving, then?"

Han then said, "That's right. Yeah."_ I sadly nod._ "I got some old debts I got to pay off with this stuff, and even if I didn't you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do ya? Why don't you come with us?" _Maybe he would like me; something about him is familiar but what? _

I then said, "You're pretty good in a fight. WE could use ya."

Luke then said, "Come on. Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen what they're up against." _I wish I could, I'm just do scared. _"They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them."

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it?" Han said, "Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like…"  
I finish his sentence, "Suicide."

Luke then said, "All right. Take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what your best at, isn't it?"

"Take your own advice." I said.

Han then said, "Hey Luke. May the Force be with you." _I smile at this._

Chewie growls, Han then said, "What are you looking at. I know what I'm doing."

We left to the falcon.

On the falcon.

In the millennium falcon Ahsoka room.

_I was just sitting in my room cross legged, looking at the holo-projector that Obi-Wan have me. I'm guessing Anakin really is dead. I open this, I see the mini virtual image of him, it was something between what he look like when I left and when I saw him at the bar. The image started to speech, _"Ahsoka if your hearing this it's mean I'm dead,"_ I start to cry. "_The force was always strong with you and after some time I sense your presents, I would love to see if your save but I needed to make sure the empire didn't harm our last hope, a single boy, he going to grow up strong with the force someday, be the first in the next generation of Jedi, and finally destroy the dark side of the force once and for all." _I held my head in shame about how I thought of them, just great I'm know divided my loyalties to my Han and Chewie, and my old life as a Jedi. _"I'm not sure what your future is, you could easily help the young boy start the new order, or not, I do know one thing whatever your future is your at your best going to be great help the Jedi order, and at your worse be one of the greatest obstacle the empire and the dark side of the force is ever seen." _This got to be years after whatever brought me here took me. He still had fate in me then, could he have die having fate in me and the boy? _"Ahsoka I don't know how to say this but Darth Vader the one who kill me was a student of mine,"_ I thought he only had Anakin something not right, Anakin would never betray the Order, Obi-Wan, and the force. _"He killed your master," _this scares me. _"One thing you need to know is if that boy get kill or force help us, join the force any hope will be destroy." _What do you want me to do?_ "I believe any dept you ever owe the order you will greatly wound the empire, any dept to me destroy the empire, and dept to yourself and your master you will help the boy I gave my life for." _I owe a lot of people so much, when did my life get so mess up. _"Ahsoka you're the closest thing to a daughter I ever have, and could ever want." _This break me I broke down crying, and hit the wall with my arm, how could he be so loyal after all the things I done. He knew I could be off the path of the Jedi and he still respect me how? _"I just know with you and the Luke, Vader will be stop." _I heard Han said something about taking a little detour._

The flight last minutes Luke POV:

_I need to just wait to make the shoot, outrun this TIE fighter. I heard a voice like Obi-Wan: _"Use the Force, Luke." _I then remove the computer shooter_. "Let go, Luke. Luke, Trust me." The voice said.

One of the commander asked me, "Luke, you switched off your targeting computer! What's wrong?"

I said, "Nothing. I'm all right."

_They made a shot at R2, _I said to them, "I've lost R2!" _then out of nowhere one of fighters is blast out of the sky._

I then heard one the radio, "Yehoo!" _it was Han._

_He destroyed two of the ships, and then blew the main one out of rotation._

_Han then said, _"You're all clear, Kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

I made my two shots, and exit the base.

I manage to see a glance of the explosion it was glorious.

"Great shot Luke that was one in a million!" Ahsoka said.

I hear Obi-Wan again: "Remember, the Force will be with you always."

At the base Ahsoka POV:

_They were all cheering Luke as he got out of his ship._

_I saw the princess hug Luke. Han and I both ran to do the same._

Luke then said to Han and I, "I knew you'd come back. I just knew it."

I then said, "Well, we weren't going to let you get all the credit and take all the reward."

The princess then said to Han, "Hey, I knew there was more to you than money."

_I then saw how bad R2 was,_ "Oh no."

3PO said, "Oh, my. R2, can you hear me?" then said, "Say something. You can repair him, can't you?"

One of the worker said, "We'll get to work on him right away."

3PO said, "You must repair him." 3PO then said to Luke, "Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help I'll gladly donate them."

I then said, "He'll be alright."

_Han, Chewie, the princess, Luke, and I left to celebrate._

At the Award ceremony:

Chewie, Luke, Han, and myself were walking to the princess for our medals. We all smile, she first give Han his metal, then Luke, Chewie and I were honor to save the rebellion.

To be continued.


	12. Saving Luke

**The return of Ahsoka part 12**

* * *

**I don't own Star Wars or the Characters. I won't have time to watch all of original trilogy, and it is only the lousily edited version, I try to make it where the quotes are alike, and Han shot first. Going to make this movie a 3-part, and the other, fix my quotes to the original if you want a theater version of this. Or as many as I need.  
Sorry I don't own the real version, only Lucas remake, Han shot first. Hated how they replace him with CGI, CGI for laser blast and light saber good, CGI for actually Items/Characters bad.  
I own none of the characters, heck I don't even own most of dialogue. Or gratuity on how many part each movie gets,**

**I'm going to say Snips Lekkus are between hers at version 2, and at full length,**

**These aren't my options, just what I think Ahsoka POV would be, and anyone who says I can do better, answer this who ask Gunman for the Idea me or you,**

**Saw the latest clone Wars episode I like,**

**Deadliest scene in star wars is…**

**Ps. Ahsoka doesn't like Leia because she is suppose to be the only girl,**

_Ahsoka thought._

_**Luke you get Ahsoka in the next movie part.**_

* * *

**Flashback Ahsoka POV:**

_I saw Obi-Wan look at Luke what is he thinking.  
I then saw Darth Vader swing his light saber at Obi-Wan, no, it can't be, and it just can't._

* * *

**Now:**

Luke and I yell, "NO!" _I manage get myself partly in the ship their all aiming at Luke. Someone help him._

_I then could have sworn I heard _Obi Wan say, "Run, Luke, run!" real or not the kid took the voice advice, and made it back to the falcon.

Han then said, "I hope that old man got that tractor beam out of commission or this could be a real short trip."

I then said, "O.K. Hit it!" _Chewie growl, and did as he was told._

_The ship manages to get in space without being short at, that always a good sign._

Chewie then growl, "AArgh!"

_I see the kid depress over the lost of Obi Wan, so do I._

_Leia put a blanket around Luke for comfort, I told him, _"It OK Luke, he didn't die in vain,"_ I'm not sure I'm telling him that or myself._

_I heard Han say, _"We're coming up on their sentry ships. Hold them off." Han said to Chewie. "Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns."

Luke then says, "I can't believe he's gone."

Leia then says, "There wasn't anything you could have done."

"None of us could save him," I said.

Han then said, "Come on, buddy. We're not out of this yet."_ Luke get up, I follow him._

_I go up with Han, I got behind him, to see what he going to do, we may only have to energy canons, but I can help Han find them._

_Han then said to the microphone, "_You in kid? O.K., stay sharp." _Han got the guns ready._

_We all are waiting for the ships to come, Leia warn Han on the microphone, _"Here they come."_ Ok fight time._

_Their shots messed with the Falcon power, Luke then said, _"They're coming in too fast."_Another blast,_ "We've lost lateral controls!" _Problem, very big problem._

_Han then says, _"Don't worry. She'll hold together. Hear me, baby? Hold together."  
_Another shot, I then said,_ "Han, how many of them can you take out before they take us out?" _Han gave me one of his looks, with answer my question._

_We all wait to see with one will be next for us to blast. Han made a shot. Han laugh in victory._

_Luke then said, _"Got him! I got him!"

I then said, "Great Luke."

Han then added, "Don't get cocky."

I hear the princess said, there two left.

Luke took one out, Han the other, Luke then said, "That it we did it."

We hear the princess celebrating, "Not bad." I said, while giving a smudge smile.

_We then head back to the front of the ship, Han then gloat,_ "Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I amaze even myself."

"Me too, just in a different way." _I said._

The princess then said, "That doesn't sound too hard." _Great trouble, can't these lovebirds wait tell the honeymoon, or for me to leave? _"They let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."

I then said, "We define ease differently."

"Easy? You call that easy?" Han said.

The princess then said, "They're tracking us."

Han then said, "Not this ship, sister." _It is possible for ether to happen._

"At least the information in R2 is still intact." The princess said.

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" Han asked.

"It would be nice to know what we nearly died for." I said.

The princess then said, "The technical readouts of that battle station." She then continued, "I only hope that when the data's analyzed a weakness can be found. It's not over yet."

"It is for me, sister." Han said.

"I have to agree with Han here," I said.

Han continued, "Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money."

She look to me, "I'm in it with him." Then back at Han.

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all you love then that's what you'll receive." The princess said. _ I would help, but I'm so scare of the thought of entering another war, and losin'._

The princess said to me and Luke, "Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything or anybody." _I couldn't correct her. Han wasn't scare and he is doing nothin'. I wish I could argue with her._

Luke then said, "I care." I smile at this.

I then asked, "So what are we goin' to do with her, Han?" _I could tell Luke may be scare of what I mean._

"I'm try not to, Sooke," he said to me_, I secretly like it when he use his pet name for me, doesn't mean I don't glare at him for it._

I said, "Good."

Han then look to Luke, "Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know. What do you think?" _I really don't hope Han doesn't ask me, because I can't answer truthfully without sounding selfish._

Han then said, "You think a princess and a guy like me—"

Luke then said, "No!" I giggle at this.

"I hope not." I said,

_Awkward silence after that Han smile, and then, we finally make it to the base, it was hidden by Yavin; the base is on the planet moon._

* * *

On the planet:

_We then look around, and meet some of their members._

_We see someone walk up to the princess_, the male said, "You're safe, we heard about Alderaan we feared the worst."

The princess said, "We have no time for sorrows, Commander. You must use the information in this R2 unit to help plan the attack. It's our only hope." _Wow, a lot of pressure on that tiny droid._

_They eventually got the info needed._

_We then heard a lecture on the place we got left, if it destroys a planet, I would be interested. I told Han I was interested cause we smuggle on planets, and I wouldn't like to be blow up._

_We heard a voice say to man your ship, while Han and I move the boxes of Han money; we can get that no good slug off our backs._

_We then see Luke,_ who said, "So…you got your reward and you're leaving, then?"

Han then said, "That's right. Yeah."_ I sadly nod._ "I got some old debts I got to pay off with this stuff, and even if I didn't you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do ya? Why don't you come with us?" _Maybe he would like me; something about him is familiar but what? _

I then said, "You're pretty good in a fight. WE could use ya."

Luke then said, "Come on. Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen what they're up against." _I wish I could, I'm just do scared. _"They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them."

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it?" Han said, "Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like…"  
I finish his sentence, "Suicide."

Luke then said, "All right. Take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what your best at, isn't it?"

"Take your own advice." I said.

Han then said, "Hey Luke. May the Force be with you." _I smile at this._

Chewie growls, Han then said, "What are you looking at. I know what I'm doing."

We left to the falcon.

On the falcon.

* * *

**In the millennium falcon Ahsoka room.**

_I was just sitting in my room cross legged, looking at the holo-projector that Obi-Wan have me. I'm guessing Anakin really is dead. I open this, I see the mini virtual image of him, it was something between what he look like when I left and when I saw him at the bar. The image started to speech, _"Ahsoka if your hearing this it's mean I'm dead,"_ I start to cry. "_The force was always strong with you and after some time I sense your presents, I would love to see if your save but I needed to make sure the empire didn't harm our last hope, a single boy, he going to grow up strong with the force someday, be the first in the next generation of Jedi, and finally destroy the dark side of the force once and for all." _I held my head in shame about how I thought of them, just great I'm know divided my loyalties to my Han and Chewie, and my old life as a Jedi. _"I'm not sure what your future is, you could easily help the young boy start the new order, or not, I do know one thing whatever your future is your at your best going to be great help the Jedi order, and at your worse be one of the greatest obstacle the empire and the dark side of the force is ever seen." _This got to be years after whatever brought me here took me. He still had fate in me then, could he have die having fate in me and the boy? _"Ahsoka I don't know how to say this but Darth Vader the one who kill me was a student of mine,"_ I thought he only had Anakin something not right, Anakin would never betray the Order, Obi-Wan, and the force. _"He killed your master," _this scare me. _"One thing you need to know is if that boy get kill or force help us, join the force any hope will be destroy." _What do you want me to do?_ "I believe any dept you ever owe the order you will greatly wound the empire, any dept to me destroy the empire, and dept to yourself and your master you will help the boy I gave my life for." _I owe a lot of people so much, when did my life get so mess up. _"Ahsoka you're the closest thing to a daughter I ever have, and could ever want." _This break me I broke down crying, and hit the wall with my arm, how could he be so loyal after all the things I done. He knew I could be off the path of the Jedi and he still respect me how? _"I just know with you and the Luke, Vader will be stop." _I heard Han said something about taking a little detour._

* * *

**The flight last minutes Luke POV:**

_I need to just wait to make the shoot, outrun this TIE fighter. I heard a voice like Obi-Wan: _"Use the Force, Luke." _I then remove the computer shooter_. "Let go, Luke. Luke, Trust me." The voice said.

One of the commander asked me, "Luke, you switched off your targeting computer! What's wrong?"

I said, "Nothing. I'm all right."

_They made a shot at R2, _I said to them, "I've lost R2!" _then out of nowhere one of fighters is blast out of the sky._

I then heard one the radio, "Yehoo!" _it was Han._

_He destroyed two of the ships, and then blew the main one out of rotation._

_Han then said, _"You're all clear, Kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

I made my two shots, and exit the base.

I manage to see a glance of the explosion it was glorious.

"Great shot Luke that was one in a million!" Ahsoka said.

I hear Obi-Wan again: "Remember, the Force will be with you always."

* * *

**At the base Ahsoka POV:**

_They were all cheering Luke as he got out of his ship._

_I saw the princess hug Luke. Han and I both ran to do the same._

Luke then said to Han and I, "I knew you'd come back. I just knew it."

I then said, "Well, we weren't going to let you get all the credit and take all the reward."

The princess then said to Han, "Hey, I knew there was more to you than money."

_I then saw how bad R2 was,_ "Oh no."

3PO said, "Oh, my. R2, can you hear me?" then said, "Say something. You can repair him, can't you?"

One of the worker said, "We'll get to work on him right away."

3PO said, "You must repair him." 3PO then said to Luke, "Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help I'll gladly donate them."

I then said, "He'll be alright."

_Han, Chewie, the princess, Luke, and I left to celebrate._

* * *

**At the Award ceremony:**

Chewie, Luke, Han, and myself were walking to the princess for our medals. We all smile, she first give Han his metal, then Luke, Chewie and I were honor to save the rebellion.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	13. Battle at Hoth

**The Return of Ahsoka on Hoth.**

* * *

**I don't own Star Wars any character, nor most of the plot.**

**I personally like how the clone wars ended, and with all the bad TV ending for some of Cartoon Network, don't nick pick.**

**I own none of the characters, heck I don't even own most of dialogue. Or gratuity on how many part each movie gets,**

**I'm going to say Snips Lekkus are between hers at version 2, and at full length,**

**These aren't my options, just what I think Ahsoka POV would be.**

**Gunman help me with some of it.**

**I don't own star wars trilogy or clone wars TV series they belong to Lucas films.**

* * *

**It is a dark time for the**

**Rebellion. Although the Death**

**Star has been destroyed,**

**Imperial troops have driven the**

**Rebel forces from their hidden**

**base and pursued them across**

**the galaxy.**

**Evading the dreaded Imperial**

**Starfleet, a group of freedom**

**fighters led by Luke Skywalker**

**has established a new secret**

**base on the remote ice world**

**of Hoth.**

**The evil lord Darth Vader,**

**obsessed with finding young**

**Skywalker, has dispatched**

**thousands of remote probes into**

**the far reaches of space...**

* * *

**Hoth**** Base Ahsoka POV:**

_It been three years since we destroy the death star, since then we found a new base of operation. Han still with us, that always a good sign._

_Luke recently went out on a portal with Han, I hope they know that how the limited the wild life population is on this planet, they are extra deadly. The deadliest is the _

_Leia is currently in charge of the Alliance, and now Chewie and I are messin' with the __Millennium Falcon__ so we can leave, and paid off Han dept._

_Han just return, Luke not there, most likely looking at another piece of space junk._

_I heard him yell for me and Chewie a few times._

_After Chewie yell at Han,_ Han said, "Alright don't lose your temper I'll come right back and give you a hand."

_We keep working with the ship, and hope we don't ruin anything._

_I don't need the force to know Han and Leia are fighting/flirting._

_Han was complaining about how we were fixin' the ship, _"Why did you take this apart now? I'm to get all of us out of here, and you two pull both—"

3PO interrupt him, "Excuse me, sir."

Han then said, "Put them back together now!"

_I really didn't pay attention the conversation they were havin'. All I heard was something about her highness; I wonder what the odds of her being my mother someday would be._

I then heard 3PO said, "Well, Princess Leia is wondering about Master Luke. He hasn't come back yet." _Wait Luke isn't here, something got to be wrong, other than the base the rest of the planet is a death trap. _"She doesn't know where he is."

Han then said, "I don't know where he is."

3PO then said, "Nobody knows where he is."

I heard this, "What do you mean, nobody knows, Han is Luke in trouble?"

3PO answer, "well, uh, you see—"

Han left for the Deck Officer, "Chewie fix ship, 3PO make sure he does."

Han then cover 3PO mouth to ask the deck officer about Luke, "Have you seen where Commander Skywalker is?"

The Deck Officer answered, "I haven't seen him. It's possible he came through the south entrance."

Han then said, "It's possible. Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there."

The Deck Officer said, "Yes sir." _I would never guess someone would call Han sir._

3PO asked, "Excuse me, sir. Might I inquire what's going on?"

Han then answer, "Why not?"

_I heard 3PO wanting to go with R2 to find her highness. I'm going with Han._

We wonder until we find the Tauntaun stable, the deck officer,"Sir, Madam Commander Skywalker hasn't come in the south entrance. He might have forgotten to check in."

"Not likely."_ I said. Han see the fearing my eyes, the same in his._

_Han asked, _"Are the speedsters ready?"

_The officer said, _"Uh, not yet. We're having trouble adapting them to the cold." _The odds of Luke being OK dropping by the second._

I then said, "We'll have to go out on tauntauns."

The officer said, "Sir, Madam the temperature's dropping too rapidly."

Han then point at the officer, and said, "That's right, and my friends out in it."

"I'm coming with you, Han," I said.

Han said, "Ahsoka it is too dangerous."

I then said eye to eye with him, "I don't care Luke out there and he needs help."

"I know but we can't risk your life." Han said. "Han think long and hard do you really think you can stop me." I said.

"Good point, but stay with me at all times." Han said.

"Your tauntaun will freeze before you reach the first marker." The officer said.

"Then we're see you in hell. Hyah!" Han said.

"This is going to be trouble." I said.

* * *

**Find Luke:**

_We were going as fast as our tauntaun would take us. When then left the tauntaun, to search for him on foot and with the tracker after that fail we went back on the beast. We travel a little ways to find Luke reach for someone, couldn't be us, no way he could've seen us. We then call for him when we saw him. _ _We then move his frozen body, Han then said, _"Don't do this, Luke."

"Come on, give me a sign here," I said, _while Han was searching Luke body for a pulse._ _We then here the tauntaun yelling, is it dying. How are we going to get Luke to the base now?_

"Sokee, you carry Luke to the tauntaun, were going to use it heat to keep Luke warm." _I did as Han told me to do, he then slowly manage to cut the tauntaun open with Luke light saber._"Hurry there not much time left."

We then heard Luke say, "Ben!" _Why is he talking about Obi-Wan? Why does he keep repeating it?_

"Hold on kid." Han said.

I then heard Luke say, "Dagobah system." "This may smell bad, Kid…"

Han was interrupted by Luke. "Yoda." _Why is he talking about him?_

Han then continued like Luke wasn't talking at all, "but it will keep you warm till I get the shelter up." Luke then continued, "Ben…Dagobah…" _Dagobah, what does that wasteland has anything to do with it?_

I then said, "Ah! I thought they smelled bad on the outside!" _Han and I then return our mask on to keep from freezing._

* * *

**Being found:**

We then heard Han radio turning one, after the pilot or whoever that was done talking about who he is, Han answer, "Good morning. Nice of you guys to drop by." _Rogue two then answer the base they found us, bout time if you ask me._ We then wave to him.

* * *

** Back at Echo-Station:**  
_Luke was in a bacta-tank so he can get better. Han and me were watching him thrash around, mumbling something about. Han didn't seem to get what Luke was talking about when we found him, but I at least knew something about what he was mumbling about it. But who told him about Master Yoda?_  
_Once Luke vitals were stable, the medical personnel pulled him out. We all left so that he could get changed in peace. Not that I would have minded too much. He was kinda cute._  
_Once we knew he was decent, we went to see how he was doing. We brought Chewie along. Han then said to Luke when he got into the room, _"How ya feelin', kid? You don't look so bad to me. You look strong, enough to pull the ears off a gundark." _Wow Han is being actually nice to someone other than me, what a change of pace.  
Chewie muttered something in agreement to Luke._  
Luke then turned to Han. "Thanks to you two." _Wow, a cute boy notices me, what are the odds? Wait a second, all the previous cute boys that ether had a crush on me, or had a crush on me are dead._  
"That's two you owe me, junior." Han said. "And I need you to return one of them now."  
Luke looked at Han, "What do you need, Han?"  
"It's real simple: I need ya to take care of Ahsoka until I can pay Jabba back." Han explain.  
"I can do that." Luke said.  
_He's willing to take care of so easily?_ I turned to ask Han, "Are you sure Han?"  
"Pretty sure, Soka." Han said, "Oh, Luke, if you hurt her, your goin' to die, very, very, very slowly."  
That's when I saw Leia walk in. "Hello, Your Worship…" I said to her, _getting Han, Luke and Chewie to look at her._  
Han was the first to speak to her.  
"Well, your majesty, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer."  
_I smile at this. Leia is so going to be my mom._  
"I had nothing to do with it." She said. Y_eah sure you didn't._ "General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy field."  
Han then said, "That's a good story."  
_'Mrs. Leia Organa Solo' is catchy, I thought to myself._  
"I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight," he said. _Well, Han does have his appeal._  
Leia then said, "I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain." _I don't know maybe…observation._  
Chewie chuckled opened at that. Han then said, "Laugh it up, fuzzball but you didn't see us alone in the south passage." _Han you're in many ways my father I rather not think about your relationships._

"She expressed her true feelings for me."

"My—" Liea didn't finish. "Why, you stuck up, half witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder!"

Han then said, "Who's scruffy-looking?"

"Princess, you forgot social awkward." I said.

"Thank you." Leia said loudly.

I then said, "Han must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, Chewie?" I said.

The princess then said, "Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet." _Leia try to kiss Luke, but I __'accidentally'__ shot my blaster pistol, miss of course making Leia forget all about the kiss._

We then hear an announcement on the intercom. Han left after seeing Leia nearly kiss Luke. "Take it easy." Han said to Luke. _Luke was leaning back knowing Leia just try to kiss him._ 3PO then said to Luke, "Excuse us, please."

* * *

** In the war room:**

We heard the General say, "Princess, we have a visitor. Picked up something outside the base's Zone 12 moving east." _Zone 12 isn't that were Luke got lost._

Someone else said, "It's metal." _So not wild life, huh, I better get some supplies so not to get hurt._

Leia then said, "Then it couldn't be one of those creatures."

I then said, "Could be a speeder, one of ours."

The other guy said, "No. Wait. There's something very weak coming through."

3PO then said, "Sir, I'm fluent in six million forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance_." That means the Empire has found us. _"It could be an imperial code."

"It isn't friendly, whatever it is." Han said.

"Come on, Han, Chewie Lets check it out." I said. The general said something while we left.

* * *

**Find the droid:**

_Ok, so here what going on, we have to find whatever that thing is, shot at it, and finished it off, before it find the base, and the Empire finish us off… Piece of cake._ Chewie growls at it, the droid to shot at another pile of snow away from where we're hiding at. Han then shot at the droid, which the droid return fire to. They keep this up for a minute, until Han finish it off. Chewie growls, I then asked, "Is it down."

"Yes, Sooke it's down." Han said. Han then tell the base about it. Leia tell what kind of Droid it is. _That's mean the Empire knows were here, luckily I know the alliance will evacuate. _

**At the base again:**

* * *

_Luke and I are currently trying to get ready for the evacuation. Han wanted me to go with Luke to stay away from Jabba, and I will do what's he says, despite what people has to say: I really think he knows what is best._ One of our droids, said to Luke, "Sir, it will take quite a while to evacuate the T-47s."

Luke then said, "Forget the heavy equipment. There's plenty of time to get the smaller modules on the transports."

The droid said, "Take care, sir."

Luke then said, "Thanks."

I then went to Han, He then said, "Be careful, Sokee." While petting the skin behind my lekkus, it feels so nice.*

"I will Han, take care of yourself." I said. I saw Chewie hug Luke, Han and Luke started a conversation, _after it started; I jump off, the falcon._

"Yeah," Luke said.

"Be careful, and take care of Ahsoka." Han said. _Luke knew if he harm me, he wouldn't have to worry about the Empire, he be dead before they could ever find him, he would have be shot with two blasters, and crush by a Wookiee. I'm quoting what Han said._

"You, too." Luke said. Getting ready for the fight: _Luke and I are getting ready for the battle. Luke didn't want me to fight so I was to help with the radio connections. I would argue with him, but something in me is so afraid. _ _I heard about a warning of Imperial walkers._ _I heard how they discover the how the blaster could only hit the armor at one place._ _Luke lost Dak his gunner, that is a problem. They were planning on having one of the __AT-AT __fall down, with some of the ships cable._ _I heard 3PO talking to R2 about taking care of Luke and myself, those two are like brothers. I hope he can keep the ship Luke and I are planning on taking safe._ _I hear Luke been hit, I hope he is OK, why isn't my radio working on talking to them to. I just know he will come back._ _I went straight for the ship, hiding in the second person apartment.* I knew it was safe. _

_I then heard Luke say, "Get her ready for takeoff." I then got up, to show Luke I was there._

_I heard one of the others pilots say to Luke, "Good luck, Luke. See you at the rendezvous." I then went back into the second person apartment, and let Luke get in his ship._ R2 beeps a little, Luke respond, "There's nothing wrong, R2. I'm just setting a new course." R2 beeps some more, "We're not gonna regroup with the others."

I then asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Dagobah system." Luke said.

* * *

**To be continued… **

***I have it when the skin behind their lekkus is petted, it feels nice, not sexually kind of: it is kind of like a child to their mother, or a dog being petted by it master. **

*** I don't know if they have those, I just placing it under the dash board, a bed like thing.**


	14. Dagobah

**The Return of Ahsoka The Empire Strike Back, Part 2: Dagobah.**

* * *

**Ahsoka told Luke and Leia about her past.**

**If any says I ruin star wars, Lucas did not me, and if you still think that you're a moron, I doing this out of respect for the trilogy, Imation is the best form of flattery, so editation should be a close second.**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

**Flash back Ahsoka POV:**

R2 beeps a little, Luke respond, "There's nothing wrong, R2. I'm just setting a new course." R2 beeps some more, "We're not gonna regroup with the others." I then asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Dagobah system." Luke said.

* * *

**End of Flash back:**

"I hope whatever we're looking for there can be found." I said to Luke.

R2 beeps a little, and Luke responds with, "That's all right. I'd like to keep it on manual control for a while."

"You sure Luke?" I asked.

"Yes, Ahsoka I'm sure." He said. _This was a going to be a fun ride._

* * *

**To Dagobah:**

Luke said point to R2, and I guessing me, "Yep, that's it. Dagobah."

"You sure you don't want to go back to the alliance?" I said.

"No, I'm not gonna change my mind about this. I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings, though. There's something alive down there."" Luke said.

"Yeah but what?" I asked.

R2 beeps, Luke answered, "Yes. I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids."

R2 freaks. I then said, "LUKE SLOW DOWN, we're going to crash if you keep this speed." I said.

Luke answered, "I know! I know! All the scopes are dead. I can't see a thing. Just hang on. I'm gonna start the landing cycle." We went though some the planet flora, and landing on some kind of river bed.

* * *

**On Dagobah:**

The ship cockpit opens the canopy, Luke and I got out.

"No R2 you stay put, Ahsoka and I will have a look around." Luke said.

R2 move a bit, and falls into the lake. We turn to see it.

Luke then calls for him, "R2? R2! Where are you? R2!" We then see one of R2 lights glow. Luke then said, "You be more careful. R2 that way." Point towards land, we then jump into the lake, to get on dry, or partly dry land.

We then see R2 goes down, and see some kind of fish thing grab him. Luke yells for him, and we both are ready to shot whatever the thing is. We then see a bubble. We then move around to see if we can find R2 without the X-wing in the way. R2 is then thrown out the water, like a laser from an X-wing. We then see R2 cover in slime, and unable to move. Luke then said, "Oh, no. Are you all right? Come on. You're lucky you don't taste very good."

I said helping R2, "You were lucky to get out of there."

Luke then asked, "Anything broken?"

"No, I'm fine," I said, Luke gave a small smile, R2 beeps to show he is ok. "If you're saying coming here was a bad idea…I'm beginning to agree with you. Ahsoka, R2, what are we doing here?" _I shrug my shoulders._ "It's like…something out of a dream or…I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy."

R2 empty himself, "And you expect us to?" I said.

"Ahsoka, how does Han put up with you?" Luke asked, _I shrug my shoulders again._

* * *

"**Found someone, you have,":**

I just finish the camp grounds, while Luke gets any remanding supplies from the X-wing.

_I then saw Luke with a lantern,_ I then said to R2, "Ready for some power?"

R2 beeps, Luke answered, "O.K."

_I then help Luke turn the lantern, and connected it to R2._

Luke then said, "Let's see now."

I then point towards one of R2 plug ins, "Put that in there."

"There you go." Luke said to R2,

I then said now to no one in particular, "Now all I gotta do is find this Yoda…"

"If he even exists." Luke added. He then said, "It's really is a strange place to find a Jedi master."

_I know he couldn't go anywhere else, but that doesn't make this place any better, to me any ways._

"This place gives me the creeps." I said.

Luke then said, "Me too." Right before eating some kind of food we brought.

Luke then said, "Still…there's something familiar about this place." _I have to asked, what?_

"I don't know. Fell like." Luke said.

We then heard a voice, "Feel like what?" _We then see Yoda or a relative to him at least, he looks different. Well neither of us seen the other in years._

Luke then aims his blaster at him, and answered, "Like we're being watched!"

Yoda, _or whoever he is_ said, "Away put your weapon! I mean you no harm. I am wondering…why are you here?"

Luke then answer keeping his blaster in his hand, "I'm looking for someone."

Yoda, _I going to say that is Yoda,_ "Looking? Found someone, you have. I would say, hmmm?" _Luke knows that I was a Jedi, but I didn't tell him anything, for some reason._

Luke then said, "Right."

"Help you I can. Yes, mmmm." Yoda said.

"I don't think so." Luke said_, I could tell Yoda was looking at me, most likely trying to figure out what happen._ "I'm looking for a great warrior." _Sadly none of the Jedi are/were great, or there wouldn't be an empire._

Yoda then exclaim excitement to this, "A great warrior. Ha ha ha! Wars not make one great." _This is so Yoda, no one else is like this._

Yoda then step down to the table where some food was being held, I then said, "Put that down. Hey! That's our dinner!"

Yoda then asked, "How you get so big eating food of this kind?"

Luke then said, "Listen, friend, we didn't mean to land in that puddle."

I then added, "And if we could get our ship out, we would. But we can't so why don't you—" _I know I should be nicer if this is Yoda, but I'm afraid to be a Jedi again, while smuggling I feel so brave._

Yoda then said, "Cannot get your ship out. Hee hee hee." Yoda laugh some more.

"Hey get out of there." Luke said.

Yoda find something, "No! Ohh!"

Luke then said, "Hey, you could have broken this." _To the device that functions I forget about._

I then said, "Don't do that."

Yoda then find some kind of light for a lamp. Luke and I groan at this.

"You're making a mess." I said.

Luke then said, "Hey, give me that!"

Yoda then said, "Mine, or I will help you not."

Luke then said, "I don't want your help. I want my lamp back."

I then said, "We're gonna need it to get out of this slimy mudhole."

Luke grab for his lamp, Yoda respond to my comment, "Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is—" R2 grab for the lamp with one of his arms, "Wha-mmm!"

Luke then said, "R2, let him have it." _Clearly Yoda gone mad._

Yoda then started to hit R2 with a cane, and said, "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

I then get annoyed, and said, "R2!" R2 let go.

I then said, "Now, will you move along, little fellow?"

Luke then said, "We've got a lot of work to do."

Yoda then said, "No! No, no! Stay and help you I will…find your friend."  
Luke then said, "We're not looking for a friend. We're looking for a Jedi master."

Yoda then said, "Oh. Jedi master. Yoda. You seek Yoda."

Luke then asked, "You know him?"

Yoda then said, "Take you to him I will." _Possible he could be the relative, or one of Yoda insane mind game. _"Yes, yes, buy now we must eat. Come. Good food. Come." _Ok yeah, he is mad._

Yoda then walk across the swamp, he then said, "Come, come."

Luke then said, "R2, Ahsoka…stay And watch after the camp."

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"No Ahsoka," Luke said.

"You think you can stop me?" I said. _Luke just knew he couldn't stop me._

* * *

**At Yoda hut:**

_We were sitting in Yoda hut, R2 find his way here._

Luke then said, "Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now." _I actually don't mind being here, it nice, and I don't have to worry about hurtin' others by accident._

Yoda then said, "Patience! For the Jedi it is time to eat as well." _I hope he's OK with feeding a smuggler as well._ Yoda laugh a little, and told Luke and I to eat.

We pour our bowls. Yoda then said, "Good food! Mmm, good, hmm?" Luke didn't like it,_ I didn't mind I couldn't be greedy during the Clone wars, and Han taught me how to live on scratch's._

While I enjoy the meal, Luke then asked, "How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?"

Yoda then said, "Not far. Yoda not far." _I feel so out of place. _"Patience. Soon you will be with him." _Luke try some more of the soup, I decide I was going to stop after my second bowl. Yoda then babble some more, _"Root leaf. I cook." Then Yoda asked the major question, "Why wish you become Jedi? Hmm? Hmm?"

Luke then said, "Mostly because of my father, I guess."

Yoda then said, "Ah, father. Powerful was he. Hee hee. Mmm, powerful Jedi."  
Luke then said, "Oh, come on. How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am." _I really wish I could tell Luke, but I don't feel comfortable talking around Yoda more than I already have. _"I don't even know what I'm doing here. We're wasting our time."

Yoda then said, "I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience."

The ghostly voice of Obi-Wan, "He will learn patience."

This get Luke and my attention, Yoda question this. Yoda then said, "Much anger in him…like his father."

The voice appears again, "Was I any different when you taught me?"

Yoda answered, "No. He is not ready."

Luke then said, "Yoda." _He then realizes who this is._ "I am ready. Ben—I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him I'm-"

Yoda then realized, "Ready, are you? What know you ready? For 800 years have I trained Jedi." _He was in the late 700s when the clone wars ended, so yeah that right. _"My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained." _Really you are going to mention that, you ran it INTO THE GROUND. _"A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, hmm? The most serious mind. This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away…to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was…hmm?" _At least he can, I still running from my past. _"What he was doing. Adventure. Ha! Excitement. Ha! A Jedi craves not these things. You are reckless!"

Obi-Wan voice then said, "So was I, if you remember."

Yoda then said, "He is too old. Yes, too old to begin the training." _Yoda are you really trying, you got to have something more._

I then said, "But he learned so much."

Yoda sigh, "Will he finish what he begins?

Luke then said, "I won't fail you. I'm not afraid."

Yoda sigh at this, "You will be. You will be." _I know I already am._

* * *

**To be continued…**


	15. The ending to The Empire Strikes Back

The Return of Ahsoka The Empire Strike Back, Training.

I don't own Star Wars series, belong to Lucas film.

Ps I put a Quote from another one of Harrison Ford flim try to find it.

_Thought_

Ghost talk.

Flashback:

Yoda sigh, "Will he finish what he begins?

Luke then said, "I won't fail you. I'm not afraid."

Yoda sigh at this, "You will be. You will be." _I know I already am._

Now:

Luke and Yoda was training, Luke go around the swamp carrying Yoda. While I was messing with the light saber I brought along, I not sure if I become a Jedi with Luke or not, but I will try to keep with Yoda training and decide when Luke finish his training.

I was jumping on trees while do it, I just wanted to see how Luke doing. I heard Yoda tell Luke what to do, like Run, "Yes! A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of the dark side." The dark side, there something I have seen a lot of, "Anger, fear, aggression—The dark side of the Force are they easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. If once you start down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny. Consume you it will as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice." _I get they are bad, I once got consumed by that but I got out it._

Luke then said, "Vader." It can't be Anakin. It just can't be. "Is the dark side stronger?"

Yoda then said, "No, no."

I then said,"Luke, don't even entertains that thought."_ Luke mouth sorry to me._

"Quicker, easier, more seductive." Yoda said.

"How do I know the good side from the bad?" Luke asked.

Yoda then said, "You will know when you are calm…at peace…passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense…never for attack."

Luke then asked, "But tell me I can't—"

Yoda interrupt him, "No, no. There is no why. Nothing more will I teach you today. Clear your mind of questions."

Luke took some depths breaths, and then put Yoda down. Luke walk to put his jacket on, then said, "There's something not right here. I fell cold…death."

Yoda then point towards a cave, "That place…is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go_." I not letting anything happen to Luke. Obi-Wan die to save that kid and the crew I'm respecting his final wish._

Luke then asked, "What's in there."

Yoda then said, "Only what you take with you." _Luke then put on his belt with his weapons, I follow. Yoda then said, _"Your weapons…you will not need them." _Luke may not need them, but Han thought_ me _it is better to have a Blaster and not need it, than the other way around. Luke put it on anyways._

_We walk around step on one or two animals, and went thru some holes until, it seems like even the animals are afraid of this place, we then see Vader enter the cave I got my blaster at the ready, even his breathing scare me. Both of them active their light sabers, I keep my on the side for my blaster, after a few strike by both of them, and me missing 4 times, Luke cut Vader head off, no way that was the real him too weak. The mask on Vader separate head blow up reveal Luke's face, I then ran after this. I then hid behind Yoda._

Back to training:

Yoda was practicing using the Force, he currently have Yoda on one of his feet, doing a hand stand, while using the Force to move rocks, as was I. Yoda was told Luke what to do, "Use the Force." R2 was watching over the ship from the store. "Now, the stone…feel it." R2 start to beep, I then see the ship sinking.

Yoda tell Luke to, "Concentrate." _Once the ship start to sink the boulders fall, as do Luke and Yoda._

I then said, "Oh, no. We'll never get it out now."

Yoda then said, "So certain are you." Luke looks back at him. "Always with you it cannot be done. Hear you nothing that I say?"

Luke then said, "Master, moving stones around is one thing. This is totally different."

Yoda then said, "No! No different! Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned." _Wow, is it me, or is he hard to understand._

Luke then said, "All right. I'll give it a try."

Yoda then said, "No! Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try."* _He's not wrong._

Luke move his arm so it was pointing towards the ship, _I did likewise I need to know if I can be a Jedi or not. We start to move the ship. We only temperately get it out of the water. Everyone is disappointed._

"I can't. It's too big." Luke said,_ I was secretly was crying._

Yoda then said, "Size matters not. Look at me. Jude me by my size, do you? Hmm?" _This brings a smile to my face. _"And well you should not…for my ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it…makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us…and binds us. Luminous being are we…not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you—here, between you, me…the tree…the rock…Ahsoka...everywhere! Yes…even between the land and the ship."

Luke got up, and said, "You want the impossible." Before walking away, I was still focusing on the ship.

Yoda then started to move the ship, it was completely out of the water, and place it on the land near Luke.

_R2 beep like while, Luke was awestruck, as was I. _Luke then said, "I don't…I don't believe it."

Yoda then said, "That is why you fail."

Later on:

Luke was back to training. Yoda was coaching him, "Concentrate. Feel the Force flow. Yes." _I was doing the same, I'm here I might as well get some of it done with. We both got some crates up. I then lifted R2 he didn't like that. _"Good. Calm. Yes. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future. The past. Old friends long gone. "

We both start to see something, it was Han and the others they were in trouble, I then said, "Han? Leia!" Luke and I freak and everything we were lifting fell.

Yoda sigh at this, "Control, control. You must lean control!"

I temporarily lost the ability to speak out of fear, Luke then told what we saw, "I saw…I saw a city in the clouds."

This gets Yoda attention, "Friends you have there."

Luke then said, "They were in pain."

Yoda then explain, "It is the future you see."

I then asked, "Future?"

_Luke got up, I gave him my hand so he could help me get up. _Luke asked,"Will they die?"

Yoda then said, "Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future."

I then said, "We've got to go to them."

Yoda then said, "Decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could…but you would destroy all…for which they have fought and suffered." Luke and I understood but we weren't going to do nothing.

Leaving Dagobah:

_Luke and I was getting the supplies we needed, and getting in the ship, I was already in the second person bed. _Yoda didn't like the idea of us leaving, "Luke, you must complete the training."

Luke then said, "I can't keep the vision out my head. There're my friends. I got to help them."

Yoda then said, "You must not go."

Luke then said, "But Han and Leia will die if I don't."

Obi-Wan voice said, "You don't know that. Even Yoda cannot see their fates" I got out of the ship to see Obi-Wan ghost.

"But I can help them. I feel the Force." Luke said.

Obi-Wan then said, "But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the dark side of the Force."

Yoda then said, "Yes! Yes! TO Obi-Wan you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave."

Luke then said, "But I've learned so much since then. Master Yoda, I promise to return and to finish what I've begun. You have my word"

"And I will finish what I should've a long time ago." I said.

Obi-Wan said, "It is you and your abilities the emperor wants. that is why your friends are made to suffer."

"That's why I have to go." Luke said.

Obi-Wan then said, "Luke, I don't want to lose you to the emperor the way I lost Vader." Who is Vader? Obi-Wan must've found another Padawan, it no way it was my sky guy, he was a lot of things, and he had a forbidden relationship with Padmé, but he would never betray the order.

"You won't." Luke said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I said; before going back into the ship.

"Stop they must be. On all this depends. Only a fully trained Jedi knight with the force as his ally will conquer Vader and his emperor. If you end your training now…if you choose the quick and easy path, as Vader did…you will become an agent of evil." Yoda said.

"Patience." Obi-Wan ghost said.

I then asked, "And sacrifice Han and Leia?"

Yoda said, "If you two honor what they fight for…yes."

Obi-Wan said, "If you choose to face Vader…you will do it alone. I cannot interfere."

"I understand." Luke said.

"Luke, Obi-Wan may not be able to help you, but I can." I said. Luke smile at that.

We told R2 to get ready.

Obi-Wan warn Luke, "Don't give in to hate. That leads to the dark side."

Yoda said, "Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can."

Luke then said, "I will. And I'll return. I promise." I don't know when but somehow I fell asleep during the ride.

Luke and I entering the trap:

When I work up we were in Cloud City airspace. Once we reach the main facility. Something not right, they did something to Han. We were searching for where we might fine Vader, we then see someone in Carbon freeze, please don't be Han. Fett then shot us. We then shot the troopers holding most of our friends while Leia warn us that this is some kind of trap. We then enter from the white scenery to some kind of dark freezer facility.

The facility then turn bright red, and then we heard this loud voice; I knew it was Vader's, "The Force is with you, young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet, nor is your young Togruta." We then see a figure in black, with lights where his is chest. _So this is the infamous Vader, I must end this, for Han, Luke and to avenge Obi-Wan._ _Luke and I slowly approach him. _We both drew all light sabers, and Vader drew his, Luke and I struck first he easily deflect, we manage to get him to talk, "You have learned much, younglings." This angers me. Luke then said, "You'll find we're full of surprises." Vader manage to disarm both of us. Vader then said holding his Sith light saber at Luke, and I, Vader then said, "Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true." _How dare he mention Obi-Wan, he betray him._ Luke then said, "No." _While Vader was keep Luke away at saber point, I need to get ours, every inch I move Vader manage to look at me in a way that was almost like he was dare me to get them, I need to protect Luke._ _Luke fell down on what I believe to be the carbon freezing tube. I got in maybe I can destroy some of it with my light saber._ I heard Vader say, "All too easy." _The carbon freezes start right when we jump out. _Vader continued, "Perhaps you're not as strong as the emperor thought." Vader then see up dangle, "Impressive." Vader cut a pipe, "Most impressive." Luke and I jump down, Luke use the pipe Vader to cut to startle him. We both use the Force to grabs our light sabers. We then struck Vader light saber with our own, Vader started to speak, "Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now…release your anger…both of you." He said while of saber clash. "Only your hatred can destroy me." _His words were really getting to the two of us._ _Luke and I try to attack him on two sides, with him doing a flip, it wasn't much better._ We manage to get him off the platform. We jump down, and enter the tunnel system. Luke turns on the lights, that way Vader couldn't surprise us. Once we got into the room we drop Vader in, the door behind us close. _Luke turn on his light saber at the sight of Vader, I never turn mine off. We slowly walk toward Vader, Vader while dueling, was using the force to force some of the spare parts lying around to attack us, we manage to destroy most of them._ _One of the space junk, hit the window blowing both Luke and I thought it, while Vader didn't even notice it by much._ _Luke and I was holding on to the railing for dear life. We then enter on the main system turret. We face Vader we can't fail, we must succeed. _Vader manage to push Luke and I down, I was hanging on to the railing for my life, Vader then said with saber towards Luke, "You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed…as Obi-Wan did." Luke swung his light saber at Vader, both scraping the other. I was barely able to hang on, I can't get up. Then Vader cut off Luke hand, "There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. Luke…you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me…and I will complete your training. With our combined strength…we can end this destructive conflict…and bring order to the galaxy." Luke then said, "I'll never join you!" Yes, Luke, fight back. "If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." _What is his angle, what happen to Anakin?_ "He told me enough." Luke lower himself to the antenna, "He told me you killed him." "No. I am your father."* "No. No. That's not true. That's impossible." It is, that is my master, that is Anakin Skywalker. "Search your feelings. You know it to be true." "No! No!" Luke cried in pain. "Luke! You can destroy the emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son." Luke looks down. "Come with me. It is the only way." Luke then let himself fall, I let go of the railing. I need to save Luke. We went through the ones of the tunnels vents, and it open, we were only save by a shipping antenna. The tube closes on us. "Ben. Ben, please." Luke said. "Obi-Wan we need help." Luke was using the force to contract Leia; I hope she'll hear it. _Luke and I got lower on the antenna se we could go on the falcon. We saw Lando get out of it, we got in, we can't question why Lando was there? Lando and I carry the wounded Luke towards the cockpit._ _I then heard, Lando tell Leia, they didn't fix the ship. Oh no, trouble._ Luke started to talk, "Father." I didn't hear anything; Vader must be trying to talk to him, "Ben. Why didn't you tell me?" Luke then walk through the cockpit, Luke then said, "It's Vader." Luke repeats what he said a minute ago. "Luke, please don't listen." _The ship then admittedly made the jump to light speed. R2 and Chewie must have fixed the ship._ In one of the alliance ships. We left Lando with the ship, knowing if he trying anything's, well Han did tell me; 'It's not wise to upset a Wookiee'. Lando told us about his plan for finding Han, and ask for me, Luke gave me the phone, I answered. "Hello, Lando."

"Ahsoka, kid you lost today that doesn't mean you have to like it."

"May the Force be with you." Chewie growls/ They manage to give Luke, a cybernetic arm, it work with his reflexes. We got a lot to do to make things right.

To be continued…

*My favorite Yoda quotes

*My favorite quote of all time, that quote is going to be around even when scientists has to unburied the last Star Wars video.

I won't work on return of Jedi if I don't get more votes, and reviews.


	16. Jabba palace

**The Return of Ahsoka, Return of the Jedi. **

**I don't own Star wars. **

("Huttese.")  
Speech**  
**_Thought_**  
KtyouUniverse: Thanks, I hope I can shorten paragraph.  
Silverwolf: I was planning on her going with Luke after they gives R2 and 3PO to Jabba. But your idea work too. **

**Luke Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano  
have returned to Luke's home planet  
of Tatooine in  
an attempt to rescue his  
friend Han Solo from the  
clutches of the vile gangster  
Jabba the Hutt. **

**But they have not gone alone.  
Leia, Lando, Chewbacca  
and the droids have  
joined his rescue mission.**

Little does either of our heroes know that the  
GALACTIC EMPIRE has secretly  
begun construction on a new  
armored space station even  
more powerful than the first  
dreaded Death Star.

When completed, this ultimate  
weapon will spell certain doom  
for the small band of rebels  
struggling to restore freedom  
to the galaxy. . . 

**(Jabba's palace. Ahsoka POV:)**

_Let me catch up. I manage to get a ship so that I could catch up with Chewie and Lando, so we can help Luke find daddy.  
I somehow manage to get my own bounty hunter outfit in my size (don't ask), R2 and 3PO had already arrived so all we need to do is wait for Luke.  
Now that I know Luke is coming I need to find Dad. I know Jabba wouldn't want to bother with me while Luke's hologram is playing.  
I know he would keep him lying around somewhere, hopefully out of sight.  
I managed to catch up to Leia and we both found out that Jabba has kept Dad as a trophy, hanging on the wall still frozen in carbonite. While Jabba was using (/abusing) one of his slaves, the soldier we hired is going to tell Jabba he captured Chewie if Lando and I want to keep this front on. _  
_Leia dress like an Ubese soldier then said in Ubese,_ ("I have come for the bounty on this Wookiee.")  
Chewie growls.  
Jabba then said, ("At last we have the mighty Chewbacca.")  
He then got 3PO to come to translate, "Yes, I am here, Your Worshipfulness. Yes?" 3PO the gold droid said.  
Jabba said something which 3PO translate into: "The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of 25,000."  
I then said in Ubese, "We want 50,000. No less."  
3PO then told Jabba, "50,000. No less."  
Jabba get angry at this and knocked 3PO to the side.  
Jabba ranted some more, 3PO didn't catch it, "What—What did I say?" 3PO asked confused.  
Jabba talk some more, 3PO translate, "The mighty Jabba asks why he must pay 50,000?"  
Leia said something in Ubese, which 3PO translate, "Because he's holding a thermal detonator!" _Nearly everyone in the room panicked and dove for cover, except for Boba Fett, who was aiming his gun at us, ready to shoot. _Jabba laughed, and in his native tongue said, ("This bounty hunter is my kind of scum…fearless and inventive.")  
Jabba spoke some more. 3PO translated: "Jabba offers a sum of 35…and I do suggest you take it." _Leia responded a few seconds later, by turning the bomb off.  
_3PO was glad they accepted the offer; the two green, pig-faced guards took Chewie away.  
_Everyone seemed to have been impress by the stunt Leia pull, I think even Boba Fett was surprise.  
Lando saw the guards take Chewie to one of the cells. _

_After that Leia and I were allowed to roam the palace, quickly noticing where they had put Han.  
Don't worry daddy I'm coming.  
It was late at night when we made our move. Everyone was asleep. We lowered Han to the ground and Leia initiated the defrost cycle. After a few seconds, Han was free of the carbonite, slumping to the ground. I check his pulse, he was alive still. More asleep than awake, but alive_. Leia then told Han: "Just Relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite. Shh. You have hibernation sickness." _Leia's voice was modified, but roughly human in speech.  
_Han then told us, "I can't see."  
I told him that his eyesight would return in time.  
"Where am I?"  
"Jabba's palace." Leia explain.  
Han ask who we are. Leia took off her helmet, and said, "Some who loves you."  
I then follow Leia explain by removing my helmet and then saying said, "And your one and only daughter."*  
"Leia, Ahsoka." Leia kissed Han, I just hugged him while he hugged us both back.  
Leia then said: "We got to get you out of here."  
That's when we heard Jabba's laugh.  
"I know that laugh." Han said.  
_We turn around and see Jabba and his goons, as well as 3PO being held 'captive' by Jabba's male salve/secretary Bib Fortuna.  
_Han then try to talk reasonably with Jabba."Hey Jabba…Look Jabba…I was just on my way to pay you back…and I got a little sidetrack. It's not my fault."  
Jabba replied in Huttese, ("It's too late for that, Solo. You may have been a good smuggler but now you're Bantha fodder.")  
Both Jabba and his little pet laugh at this.  
Han was still trying to reason with him, but Jabba just sent him away.  
"Jabba, I'll pay you triple. You're throwing away a fortune! Don't be a fool." _Sure because you can have sentence about Jabba being a fool without an 'is' in it.  
_Jabba then said, ("Bring them to me.")  
The guards and Lando carry me and Leia to him.  
I then said, "We have powerful friends. You're going to regret this." _Why did I save his kid ? The universe really doesn't need more of his type, if his species survives fine, just not the one related to him. Come on Ahsoka you need to focus, how are you going to get out of this one?  
_We were then held up to him, way to close, as he said, ("I'm sure.") _Gross, he is now licking us, how it came to this: Jedi youngling, to Padawan, to smuggler, to Jabba's toy. And I can't imagine how Leia is dealing with being a royal turn slave.  
_3PO turn his face away in horror, "Oh, I can't bear to watch."  
_His little pet was enjoying the show. He dies first.  
I need to put all my faith in Luke and the Force. He's our only chance to save daddy now. Luke pleases hurry. _

**To be continued…  
*I know Han and Leia eventually get's kids just not right now. **


	17. Chapter 17, Luke and Jabba choice

**The Return of Ashoka, Return of the Jedi part 2. Jabba **

**I don't own Star wars.**

Speech

Huttese

_Thought_

**Ahsoka get time-warped into the future, where she joins Han Solo and Chewbacca before they meet up with Luke Skywalker and an elderly Obi-Wan on their quest to get to Alderran. Obi-Wan recognizes her from long ago, and is happy to see her again. Now it up to her to help Luke take down the empire against her former master Darth Vader.**

**Ahsoka POV:**

I can't believe this Jabba guards are forcing us in these slaves' girls' costumes, these are to revealing even for me, and these chains. At least Han is free, and I can protect Leia that's all that matter.

I heard some commotion and see Luke is talking to Jabba friend who name I don't brother remembering. Luke uses the force mind trick into talking him into taking him to Jabba and us.

The guy I think his name was Bib Fortuna, told Jabba Luke had arrive. Jabba then said in Huttese, "I told you not to admit him." Luke then uses the force to tell Bib to translate, "He must be allowed to speak."

Jabba then grab Bib and yells, "You weak-minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick."

Luke then said, "You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookie to me."

"Your mind powers will not work on me, boy." Great and I thought this was going to be too easy.

Luke then said, "Nevertheless…I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends." _Luke look at me and Leia worry, he would've earlier but the giant slug is distracting. _"You can either profit by this or be destroyed. It's your choice but I warn not to underestimate my powers."_ Luke I love ya, but you're non to bright when did you ever heard him being reasonable, he froze daddy, and use him as an ornament. _

Jabba sigh in thought (or what is the closest a Hutt will ever come to thought).

3PO warned, "Master Luke, you're standing on-"

Jabba then said, "There will be no bargain, young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die." _I saw Lando waiting and watching the hold thing. Luke use the force to take one of the guards blasters, the ray clause a bright light to appear while Jabba use the trap door causing Luke and the guard to fall, whatever that thing was its in trouble now._

_Uncle Lando came to Leia and I to make sure we were safe, as the stage we were on move so we can see what was going on in the pit._

3PO then said in horror, "Oh, no! The rancor!" The beast growl as it ate the guard. _All Jabba associates were laughing at this, Come on Luke, come on._

_As the beast was about to eat Luke, Luke put a bone in it mouth to keep it from biting down, doing the monster confusion it drop Luke._

_Oh no the bone broken, come on Luke._

_Luke grab some rocks to keep its hands away, good job Luke, keeps it from trying to grab you._

_Come on escape while it confuse, oh no they lock the door. _

_Lucky Luke manages to use a rock to hit the door switch. Wait ago Luke use the cage door to crush it._

_Jabba yell something in angry in Huttese, what I didn't brother to catch it. He did it again while yanking on Leia and my chains, while the Jabba palace security team captures Luke, and check on the beast._

_Jabba yells, _"Bring me Solo and the Wookiee. They will all suffer for this outrage." _Uncle Lando did as he was told, to keep up the act._

I heard Luke and Han talk to each other a little, I heard Han ask Luke, "Where Ahsoka and Leia?"

I manage to yell, "We're over here."

Jabba yells more, and 3PO translate, "Oh, dear. His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt…has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

Han then said, "Good. I hate long waits." _Good to know the carbon sickness hasn't affected his personality._

3PO continued, "You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc."

Han then said, "Doesn't sound so bad."

3PO continued some more, "In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over 1,000 years."

Chewie growl, and Han said, "On second thought, let's pass on that."

Luke then said, "You should have bargained Jabba."

Jabba speak some more.

Luke then said, "That's the last mistake you'll ever make."

I then said to Leia, "Ain't that the truth."

Jabba then laugh then force Leia and myself on him, _no, please no just leave us alone so I can find daddy_.

**On Jabba barge:**

_I need to get Leia and myself away from him. Great he even turn R2 into a mini bar.*_

_Come on, lets us see what happening to our friends, and stop yanking our chains literally._

I manage to see Han mouth the words, 'I think my eyes are getting better.'

_I think they talk about how Han sees blurs and that Luke live here and now will died here. Luke then said something about staying close to Chewie and 'uncle' Lando._

_Jabba then yank both Leia and my chain, _"Aah! Ow!"

_We then were force onto Jabba and force to be right next to his disgusting face, Jabba then said, _"Soon you will learn to appreciate me." _Yeah right, I wonder if I can jump into the pit with daddy._

_I saw 3PO and R2 run into each other._

Jabba then move the windows so we could see the execution. _I manage to see something, all that was visible was a few tentacles and a whole lot of teeth with a large mouth at the bottom the rest was cover by sand._

Jabba talk some more 3PO translate, "Victims of almighty Sarlacc, His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

Jabba said, "Tabi Jedi."

Han said, "3PO, you tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us!" _Now that an insult to worm ridden flith._ Han then said something in doubt.

Luke then said, "Jabba… this is your last chance… Free us or die."

***Yes that is base on pinky and brain reference from ****the final episode 'Star ****Warners.'**

**To be continued.**


End file.
